


二律背反

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 转生梗少2
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 2





	1. 01

01

五彩炫目的灯光。震耳欲聋的音效。冲破屋顶的尖叫。

冬木最大的体育馆，超人气偶像的演唱会。

有着一半欧洲血统的年轻歌手吉尔伽美什此时正站在那万众瞩目的舞台中央，握着话筒，挥斥方遒。

金黄的发，赤红的瞳。完美的面容，修长的身段。还有一把充满了霸气的魅惑嗓音——所有这一切，都让他成为歌迷眼中独一无二舍我其谁的王者。他的眼光所到之处，便如石子投入湖面荡起一片久久不绝的——

“王——！！！！！”

然而接收到这尖叫的王则只是宛若不屑般地冷冷一笑，然后继续着他的那曾经屡创销量纪录的歌。

而这，无疑更激起了听众们的热情。尖叫声一波高过一波，似乎要将体育馆的墙壁震碎。

远坂时臣坐在体育馆的最角落，用着与周边环境格格不入的冷静态度看着舞台上的王者，一动不动。

——啊啊，好耀眼。

他就那样看着吉尔伽美什，看着他金色的发，赤红的眸，摇晃的金色耳环，镶有亮片的衣裳。

——如此、耀眼。

他看着他的一举一动。看着他一个举手，一个转身，一个回眸。

——耀眼得……

他看着他一曲唱毕在舞台上站定，环视四周之后，嘴角弧度轻佻。

“都来了啊，杂种们。”

——竟让人想哭。

“王——！！！！！”

远坂时臣眯起眼，在一片尖叫声中将掺杂了各色灯光的液体推出了眼眶。

待世界再次恢复清晰，演出已然散场。

远坂时臣呆坐在角落，在不断离场的人群中看到已然空了的舞台时隐时现。

他就这样坐着，坐了很久，直到场中只剩下他一个人，这才站起身来，慢慢地向舞台方向走去。

一级一级台阶，他一步一步小心翼翼地下，听见自己的脚步声在偌大的场馆中显得异常清晰。

——清晰得仿佛刚才的人声鼎沸不过是幻梦一场。

最终，他站在了他所能到的、最靠近舞台的地方。

他在那里站定，调整了一下呼吸。然后面朝舞台，将右手置于左胸前，深深地、无比虔诚地，弯下了身子。

他在右手心，感受到自己心脏跳动的疼痛。

一个深呼吸之后，他缓缓张口，用不卑不亢的声音地轻轻道：

“——王。”

“这位观众！这里要清场闭馆了啊，请尽快离场！”

直起身来的同时，听到工作人员的呼喊。远坂时臣仍然放在左胸口的右手手指微微曲了曲，最终无力地垂下，转身向出口走去。

就在此时。

“喂，你！”

一把凛冽而充满霸气的声音在身后响起，远坂时臣的动作一下子停住了。

“喂，听到了吗，叫你呢！”

不是幻听。那声音还在不断地从身后传来，并且直直指向自己。

远坂时臣只觉得脊背一阵冷意猛地蹿了上来。

他僵直着身体，却没有转身。

“……我……吗……？”

“对，就是你！”

那声音的霸气中带上了些不耐烦。

“转过身来！”

远坂时臣浑身一抖。他在心里告诉自己并不能转身，但却无法控制自己地一点点地转了回去。

180旋转的视线的终点，是那双鲜红的眸。

远坂时臣顿时屏住了呼吸。

“……有什么、事情吗……？”

他问，努力让自己的声音不要发颤。

视线里的红眸神色玩味。他听见吉尔伽美什用肯定的语气问道：

“你，每次我在冬木的演唱会都有来吧？”

远坂时臣知道自己不能否认。

“……是……但、为什么……？”

“我当然会知道了。”

吉尔伽美什勾起嘴角，上扬的弧度和他在台上唱歌时有着微妙的不同。

“每次冬木的演唱会散场后，都会有一个中年男人留到最后来到舞台前面鞠躬——这件事在工作人员中间可都成为奇谈了啊。”

“……是、是这样吗……”

远坂时臣突然觉得大脑一阵缺氧。他绷紧了全身才勉强让自己没有摇晃。

——……原来，早就被发现了吗。

他低下头，用垂在额前的发丝遮挡吉尔伽美什灼人的视线。

——这一次，是来告诉我，让我以后不要再出现的吗……

脑海中乱七八糟的想法乱七八糟地过，最终漏到唇边的只有一句打着颤的：

“给您添了麻烦，十分、抱歉……”

然而，得到的回应却是始料未及。

“哼，无妨。”

吉尔伽美什无所谓地耸耸肩，向时臣的方向迈了一步。

“反倒是让我很感兴趣啊，你。”

远坂时臣猛地抬起头，又在接触到吉尔伽美什目光的一瞬间微微低了下去。

“……那是、不可能的。”

他咬了咬下唇，努力组织着语言。

“您这样高高在上的王者，又如何会对我这样平庸的男人……”

“我说我对你感兴趣那便是感兴趣，你哪有替我否定的权力。”

吉尔伽美什抬高声音打断时臣，声音凛凛不容置疑。

“我问你，”

他又向时臣迈近了一步。

“你为什么每次都来看我的演唱会，还要留到最后到前面来鞠躬？这可不像普通粉丝会做的事情啊。”

“……”

时臣低着头，右手手掌握紧，又松开，最后终于下定决心似地开口：

“……那是因为、我仰慕着您，王。”

“嗯……”

吉尔伽美什拖长了鼻音，似乎并不怎么接受这个说法。

“和别人不一样？”

“……不一样的。”

“哪里？”

“……”

这一次时臣彻底地不再回答。

“……不回答吗。在我面前还能有如此态度真是不一般啊。”

吉尔伽美什有些嫌弃地想起那些年轻女孩在自己面前近乎疯狂的表现，看着面前的男人笑容更加明显。

他再次向时臣的方向迈了一步。

“你，抬起头来。”

时臣却没有任何反应。

“我说让你抬起头来。”

他再次用更加强硬的语气说了一遍，声音在空气里面砸出回音，砸得时臣的身子为之一抖。

终于，时臣如同电影慢镜头那般地，抬起了头。

海的深蓝，卷着浪花的不安。

吉尔伽美什细细打量了时臣几眼，挑眉，吐出一句：

“……真是愈发让人觉得有兴趣了啊。”

时臣下意识地向后退了一步，又一次将头低了下去。

“……不可能……”

他绞着声音说，感觉到胃里面一阵阵空虚的绞痛，通过胸腔蹿上喉头。

“这一定是您的……错觉……”

“……哼，是不是错觉，轮不到你来帮我判断。”

吉尔伽美什似是有些不满。

这次时臣觉得甚至有胃酸反了上来。

“……但是……”

“明天。”

吉尔伽美什却并不想再听他解释，只是悠悠吐出这个词。

“明天，在市中心有我的一场签售，你会来的吧？”

明明是问句，却听不出让人否定的余地。

时臣使劲咽了咽口水，才咽下胃里向上的一阵翻腾。

“……我……”

他想说不去，却连“不”字都没有来得及发出来。

“嘛，虽然即使我不说你也一定会来。”

吉尔伽美什自信满满地说道。

“因为每次在我冬木的签售，你都会躲在远处的角落里直到散场，没错吧？”

“……！”

时臣倒抽了一口冷气，却没有任何办法出声反驳。

“所以明天你也来。我要在现场看到你。”

吉尔伽美什用着命令的口调说。

“……我……”

时臣深呼吸了几口，终于鼓起勇气般地抬起头想要拒绝。但不知该说是太巧还是太不巧，一个工作人员的声音就在这时从后台传了出来。

“吉尔伽美什快点！要走了啊！”

“……哼，烦人的家伙们。”

吉尔伽美什很是不爽地一声轻啐，但也没有多说什么地转身向后台走去。

“所以就是这样，明天见了啊。”

却又走到中途突然再度停下脚步，转过脸来，问道：

“名字？”

“……诶、”

“告诉我你的名字。”

看着吉尔伽美什直直的不带任何掩饰的目光，时臣觉得自己连编谎的余地都被看得一毫不胜。

“……时臣。”

他机械地动着嘴唇，听见自己的名字用自己都熟悉的强调说了出来。

“远坂、时臣……”

“……时臣，吗。”

吉尔伽美什用舌尖仔细赏味了一遍这个名字，声音不大，在时臣听来却是令他头都发痛的震耳。

“挺好的名字啊，时臣。”

他就这样愣愣地看着吉尔伽美什笑着夸奖了自己的名字之后转过身去，几步消失在了后台。

他又冻住般地在原地站了几秒——抑或是几分钟，他也说不清——然后飞快地转身，逃也般地奔出了体育馆大厅，几个拐弯冲进洗手间扶住水池开始干呕。

然而最终，他却什么也没有吐出来，只有眼泪止不住地流了满脸。


	2. 03

03

远坂时臣记不太清楚自己是怎么到的那个约定的咖啡馆的。他只记得自己到达的时间是2点50分，阳光虽然稍微收敛了一些但依然直白地无遮无拦，照在自己手表的表盘上反射强烈的光。

他在门口站了一会儿，才慢慢地走了进去。

咖啡厅里，冷气开得很足。

时臣选了个十分角落的位置坐下，听着耳边回荡的轻柔的音乐声，心中千军万马战成一片混乱。

——他真的会来吗？……按理说他并不是言而无信的人，可……他又有什么理由会来呢？现在的自己，对他来说真的什么都不是……

——……所以他还是不会来的吧……

——可他如果真的来了呢？他会说些什么？自己又该对他说些什么？……不，其实此生，自己不该再招惹他了才对……

——现在走还来得及。

——……可是……

“哟，来得真早啊。”

天人交战被迫一时休止。时臣猛地抬头，看见吉尔伽美什已经坐在自己对面，摘下了几乎挡住半边脸的大墨镜。

……太近了。

这是他脑海中蹦出的第一个词。

这样只隔着一张桌子面对面地坐着，实在是，太近了……

他这样慌乱地想着，视线都不知道该放在哪里，只好在一阵胡乱游移之后落在了自己的手表上。

2点58分。比约定时间还早了两分钟。

“……”

他有些惊奇地眨着眼看着表盘，不知该作何感想。

“怎么了，一直看着手表。”

大概是对时臣一直看表的行为有些不满，吉尔伽美什微微蹙起眉毛问道。

“难道是我迟到了吗。”

时臣一惊，立刻用右手手心捂住表面，抬起头来。

“……不！没有那回事。您……您甚至还早到了2分钟，这让我觉得……有些惊讶……”

吉尔伽美什的眉头因为这句话而平抚。

“哼，和想要见的人约见稍微早那么一两分钟到这是当然的。”

他说得极其自然，就像在说人要吃饭睡觉那样稀松平常。

“……”

时臣神色复杂地看了看吉尔伽美什极其放松甚至还带着点儿喜悦神色的脸，微微错开了视线。

“……您怎么会、想要见我呢……”

——明明前世，不管我如何唤您，您都不曾回过头来啊，吾王……

“我为什么不能想要见你呢，时臣？”

吉尔伽美什反问一句，句尾的“时臣”唤得极其流畅。这让时臣浑身一僵，低下了头去。

“……因为您是如此高高在上的王，不会对我等无聊的平凡人感到兴趣的。”

他说，觉得说的同时有一些尖刺倒长进了心里。

而吉尔伽美什一时没有回话。

时臣因为这突然而来的沉默而有点些慌，于是便抬起头来，却不意间瞧见了吉尔伽美什嘴角兴味盎然的笑容。

“……有意思。”

吉尔伽美什慢悠悠地吐出这几个字，让时臣几乎不知所措。

“你这家伙，确实有点儿意思啊。时臣。”

时臣此时都不知道该说些什么才好。心里的倒刺随着心跳扎得又疼又痒。

“……诶……”

他疑惑地稍微歪起头，看着吉尔伽美什。

“到底哪里……”

“你啊，难道不是为了吸引我的注意，才会每次演唱会结束都那样做的吗？”

“……诶？”

自己的疑问别说没有解开，再加上吉尔伽美什突如其来的这一问，时臣整个人有些当机。

“所以啊，我是问你，”

吉尔伽美什挑起一边眉毛，看起来是有些不耐，但却又完整地将问题重复了一遍。

“你每次那样做，难道不就是为了让我注意到你吗？”

时臣眨了眨眼，反应了一下才明白过来吉尔伽美什在问什么。他摇摇头，苦笑着轻声叹息道：

“……那怎么可能呢……”

——如果是那样，我现在又怎么会、如此痛苦……

“唔。想来也是。”

却没想到，吉尔伽美什毫无犹豫地便接受了自己的否定。完了还加上一句：

“所以我才说你有意思啊，时臣。”

时臣疑惑着没有回话。

吉尔伽美什挑起嘴角，道：

“我出道这些年，各种各样狂热的粉丝见了不少。他们无不想做出什么令人注目的举动来吸引我的注意。不过像你这样的，还真从来没有过啊。”

“……我这样的……？”

“啊啊，你这样的。”

吉尔伽美什点了点头，继续道。

“你每次演唱会都来，结束后还会悄悄跑到前面来鞠躬，但却从来没有做出过任何想让我关注你的举动，甚至在我找你的时候还会一个劲儿地拒绝甚至逃跑……”

说到这儿，吉尔伽美什的嘴角又上挑了几分，笑容带上了一丝邪气。

“你啊，刚才坐在这儿等我的时候，还想要离开来着吧？”

时臣觉得一下子受到了当头一棒。

“……您怎么……”

“我进来到前台点单的时候，就看到你在这儿坐立不安——太明显了啊，你的想要离开的意图。”

吉尔伽美什的话语毫不留情面，时臣只觉得困窘一下袭遍了全身，在吉尔伽美什带着些戏谑笑意的红色眼眸的注视下，根本无处可逃。

“……啊……”

他只好再一次将头深深埋了下去，觉得自己发出的声音都带着窘迫的燥热。

“……十、十分抱歉……我……”

“嘛，没有必要道歉啊。”

吉尔伽美什出声打断时臣的道歉。而下一秒，时臣便觉得自己的下颌被握住，强制地抬了起来。

“……！”

他极度惶恐地盯着谈过身来挑着自己下颌的吉尔伽美什，睁大了双眼却发不出来一个字。

而吉尔伽美什那张凑到极其近前的脸此时正带着一种极度玩味的神色，如看猎物一般地盯着自己。

时臣只见吉尔伽美什唇瓣轻动，放低声音一字一字慢慢吐出一句话：

“毕竟，看你这样惊慌的表情，也不失为一种兴致啊，时臣。”

一瞬间，世界炸成一片无声无色的混沌。

“……那个、对不起，客人，这是您点的咖啡……”

服务员尴尬的声音让角落里停滞的时间重新开始走动。吉尔伽美什瞥瞥嘴角，悻悻地放开时臣的下巴重新端坐回去，用一种极度不满的眼神瞪着服务员。无辜的服务员吓得端杯子的手都有点儿抖，好歹没让咖啡洒出来地将杯子放下之后便逃也似地走了。

“……切，不解风情的杂种……”

吉尔伽美什最后也不忘补给那逃走的服务员一记眼刀，而后才端起杯子，一小口一小口抿起了咖啡。

与此同时，时臣则在渐渐恢复了声音与色彩的世界里，再一次陷入了内心的金戈铁马之中。

——哪里、不对……

他呆滞地看着优雅地喝着咖啡的吉尔伽美什，觉得似乎哪里出了些问题。

——这样的王，不对……

他咽了口口水，想。

——王是绝对不会对自己产生所谓“兴趣”的，更不会、更不会做出刚才那样的举动……

他缓缓低下头去，直直盯着自己面前的那杯咖啡。

——现在的所谓“兴趣”什么的，一定、一定都是王的一时兴起，等他发现自己是个多么无聊的人……抑或等他什么时候想起了前世的事情，那么一切就……

伸手，指尖碰上瓷杯，感受到杯中液体的温热。

——……可是……

那温热的触感，竟像极了王适才指尖的那温度……

……令人贪念。

“……啊！”

当意识到自己在想什么的那一刻，时臣就像触电一样猛地抽回手。指尖适才感觉到的温热，此时竟变得滚烫，顺着手指上的血脉直直冲进心脏。

——……不行。

用右手的掌根使劲压住传来剧烈的疼痛的左胸口，时臣努力地调整着自己一下子变得急促的呼吸。

——不行……不能去想……不能、在这里……

“……喂，时臣！”

时臣突然一下的异样很快便引起了吉尔伽美什的注意。他看着面色一下变得苍白的时臣，提高声音担忧地问。

“你怎么回事？！”

“……没、没事……”

时臣尝试着让自己镇定，几度深呼吸，试图让自己表现得正常一点。

而这当然唬不过吉尔伽美什。

“什么没事啊！”

他一下子站起身就想来扶时臣，却没想到。

“……请您不要动！”

时臣突然一声大喝，在安静的咖啡厅里显得极其突兀，引来了旁边桌上的数人的注目。

即使是吉尔伽美什在这样的注目礼之下也只好将自己的一切动作作罢，不得不僵硬地坐下，待到旁边的人都不再注意这边的时候，才再度开口问道：

“……到底怎么回事？”

而时臣这时也多少恢复了一些。虽然还是有点头晕脑胀，但已经比刚才好了很多。他端起咖啡喝了一口，才抬头，抱歉地笑笑。

“……老毛病了，吓到您十分对不起……”

吉尔伽美什眯起眼。

“老毛病？”

“啊啊。”

时臣苦笑着点点头。

“也不是什么病，就是有时候……”

顿了顿。

“……有时候工作压力一大，就容易这样……”

“……压力，吗。”

吉尔伽美什想了想。

“你是做什么工作的？”

“……大学的老师。”

“是吗……”

吉尔伽美什沉吟了一会儿。

“可是大学现在应该还没有开学才对啊？”

“……啊……”

时臣端着咖啡杯的手微微一抖，随后又喝了一大口咖啡来掩饰自己的慌乱。

“那个是……”

却不知道该如何解释下去。

时臣当然清楚，真正的原因自然不是工作压力，而是那摆脱不掉的关于前世的梦魇——王冰冷的眼神，弟子的背叛，金丹剑刺穿胸口的疼痛，以及被喷薄而出的鲜血掩埋的、自己永远实现不了的——

“……我……”

——爱。

“……嘛，算了。”

许是见时臣的脸色并不好看，吉尔伽美什也便不再追诘。他放弃似地叹气，然后从兜里掏出手机，打开按了两下，接着似是思索了些什么，又将手机放了回去，转而向时臣伸出手。

“时臣，把你的手机借我一下。”

时臣一愣。

“……为什么？”

吉尔伽美什挑挑眉毛。

“我的手机没电了，我要打电话让绮礼来接我。”

“……哦……”

还微微处在混乱中的时臣没有多想，便将自己的手机拿出来递给了吉尔伽美什，却忽视了在吉尔伽美什拿到自己手机的那一瞬间脸上露出的胜利般的笑。

他只见吉尔伽美什拿着自己的手机按了些什么，最终却没有打电话便还了回来。

“……诶……”

他不解地接回自己的手机，只瞥了屏幕一眼便愣在当场，连那句“不需要打电话了吗”都还没来得及问出来。

而此时吉尔伽美什的笑就像只偷了腥的猫。

“我的号码。”

吉尔伽美什说的同时，还拿出自己的手机，在屏幕上按了些什么，然后拿到时臣眼前。

“你的号码我也记下了。”

时臣两只手机的屏幕来回看了几眼，才明白过来吉尔伽美什做了什么。

“……您……！”

他有些气结地瞪着吉尔伽美什，却只能无能为力地看着吉尔伽美什将那记录了自己手机号码的手机华丽地收回了自己的口袋里。

“你瞪我也没用啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什笑，笑得很欠抽。

“我本想直接问你的啊，不过想你也许不愿意告诉我，所以就只能这样了。”

说罢，他便收起笑容，戴上墨镜，站起身来，道：

“走吧。”

时臣觉得自己又没跟上思路。

“……诶、诶？现在吗？”

“对啊。”

吉尔伽美什居高临下地看着他。

“实际上刚才我已经短信给绮礼让他来接我们了啊。”

“哦、哦……”

时臣迷迷糊糊地应着，跟着站起身，却突然发现哪里不大对劲。

“……等等，‘我们’？”

“啊啊，是啊。”

吉尔伽美什很是理所应当地说着，迈开步子。

“你身体不舒服，所以当然要先送你回去啊。”

时臣吓了一跳，一下子停在原地。

“……不、不需要！我自己可以……”

“……啰嗦！”

吉尔伽美什却没有让他说完，只是一下子抓起他的手腕，将他连拉带拽地拽出咖啡厅，最后扔上了车。

“你只要乖乖接受我的好意就可以了啊，时臣。”

而时臣只是觉得自己刚才才平静下来的心跳，此时又开始加速得有点儿难受了。

一直到回到家里，远坂时臣都觉得对下午发生的事情没有什么实感。

还没有完全恢复的身体一被家里熟悉的空气包围便仿佛一下子被抽干了力气，时臣一下子瘫在褥子上，直愣愣地瞪着天花板。

——哪，时臣，我明天开始就要离开冬木一个月。不过一个月过后，我会再来找你的。你要好好等着我啊。

下车前，吉尔伽美什对自己说的话现在还一遍遍不停重响在耳边。时臣用小臂压住自己的双眼阻挡所有的光线。

——这算什么啊……

陷入黑暗的世界开始下沉，时臣在下沉中看见身边浮过关于吉尔伽美什的各种画面。

——……这样一来，自己不就……

而沉沦的终点，所有画面都消失不见。而吉尔伽美什就站在他的面前，不说不动地看着自己。

但自己，却开始丧失所有知觉。

——彻底地、逃不出去了吗……

黑暗涂抹。不能前进。

不能逃。


	3. 04

04

……无聊……

……有意思……

……真是无聊至极的男人啊……

……我对你产生了兴趣啊……

……不仅无聊，还想要背叛我……

……像你这样有趣的家伙，我还是第一次见……

……不可原谅……

……等着我……

……远坂、时臣……

“——啊、……”

猛地睁开双眼，充满了整个视界的天花板在不停地旋转。旋转中，王的不同的脸孔如同阴阳太极图的两边，交杂着出现。

之前的用冰冷的目光鄙夷着自己的英雄王吉尔伽美什，和，现在的用炽热的目光探求着自己的歌手吉尔伽美什。

“……唔……”

世界还在旋转，转得自己的胸口也一阵绞痛。远坂时臣扶着自己的额头慢慢坐起身来，一下一下平复着自己的呼吸。

那以来近三个星期，几乎每天都被这样充满矛盾的噩梦惊扰而不得安宁。

不知过了多久，世界终于静止了下来。黑夜滴漏在房间的每一个角落，寂静蔓延成一片浓稠的海。

借着从窗帘透进来的微弱光线，时臣看到自己的手表一丝不乱显示的时间。

1点02分。

时臣的叹息如同掉落海里的一滴水滴。

起身，注意到放在旁边茶几上的手机闪着有新信息的提示光。大概心里已经猜到发件人是谁的时臣又是一叹，拿起手机来按开了未读信息。

收件人一栏，吉尔伽美什几个字不知为何，看起来就是有种不可言说的异样存在感。

【工作提早结束了，明天就能回冬木。哪天有空，回复。】

“……”

时臣盯着这条信息，脑子里面彻底清醒了。

这三周内，吉尔伽美什时不常地便会给自己发短信。

他发短信的时候从来不看时间，清晨、正午或是半夜，似乎只要他得了空闲便会给自己发来。而短信的内容也几乎都是些无甚特别的内容，比如“今天的工作好无聊，你那边如何”，比如“你现在在干什么”，再比如“工作餐难吃的要死，回去带你去吃好的吧”，诸如此类。自己一开始频繁地收到这些显得仿佛自己和他关系很好似的的短信的时候，也很困扰，但却又无可奈何。后来，自己竟也慢慢习惯了收到这些信息，每天查收来自吉尔伽美什的短信竟也成了日常的一部分。

不过，自己从来没有回复过他。

不是不曾想过要回复，只是不知道如何回复得好。从这点来看，吉尔伽美什还是很狡猾——如果他发来的是类似“我对你很感兴趣”这样很符合他风格的短信的话，自己还可以强硬地回复一句“那不可能”。但看到这些再日常不过的内容，要是顺着他的话回复，就等于承认了他的这种套近乎的行动；然而类似“不要再烦我”之类这样直接的拒绝，自己却又没有办法说出来……

于是就变成了吉尔伽美什一头热地不断发信息过来，而自己从不回复这样不上不下尴尬的局面。

虽然这样，可是吉尔伽美什之前也从来没有要求过自己的回复。

——这是第一次。

时臣最后看了那条信息一眼，什么也没做地阖上了手机。

将手机放回茶几上，转而拿起旁边放着的酒杯，再走几步冰箱里拿出红酒瓶。1LDK的小屋子就是在这种时候显得极为便利。

红酒注入杯子，哗啦啦的流动声音在如此夜里显得极为清晰。

端着酒杯再度走回茶几边的时候，时臣又看了看那已经没有未读信息提示灯的手机，想了想，还是把它拿了起来，然后走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。

窗外带着昏暗光线的夜幕一下子涌进房间，时臣将其中的凉意尽数混着红酒饮了下去。

又一次打开手机，那条带着“回复”二字的短信再一次跳入视线。

短信的送达时间是00:30，在吉尔伽美什发送给自己的所有那些短信中不算是最晚——抑或说最早的的时间。但是果然，在这样的时间里还没有睡下显然并不能算正常的作息。

——他到底在哪里，做些什么呢……

时臣这样想，抬头隔着窗玻璃凝视漆黑的天幕。却在看到自己映在窗上的表情的时候愣住，然后苦涩地勾起嘴角。

——这么想来，自己从那么久之前开始，就总是这样在夜里猜想着那个人会在哪里、做些什么了啊……那个永远不会主动回到自己身边的，金色的王。

——那个时候自己还有着令咒和对他的魔力供应，他都永远不曾正眼看过自己一眼……

——而现在。

时臣低头，又看了看那已经暗下去了的手机屏幕，笑得胸口生疼。

——现在，他竟然会主动来找这个一无是处的、已经与他毫无关系的自己，这可真是天大的笑话。

——……可是。

再度将手机屏幕按亮，时臣又读了一遍那条信息。

——比这笑话还可笑的，不正是面对着这个笑话却一点都笑不出来的，自己吗……

时臣缓缓地闭眼又睁开，最终还是按下了“回复”按钮。

【除了周一周三有课之外。】

有些笨拙地输完这几个字，便按下了发送键。

手机这类的机械用品，自己果然到了现在还是用不惯——这一点在之前也被他狠狠地嘲笑过。

……如果现在的他知道这一点的话，也会来嘲笑自己吧。然后发现自己是个多么无聊的男人，然后……

时臣无力地阖上手机，抿了一口酒。并不算好的红酒在口中化成一片苦涩，顺着喉管直下到胃里。

并不是不知道何为好酒，只是已经没有了从前那种财力去买。此生过着如此平庸的生活的平庸的远坂时臣，甚至连之前唯一被夸奖过的优点都不再拥有。就是这样的自己，到底……

“……在期待什么啊，我……”

——嗡嗡——

握在手心的手机突然开始震动——虽然因为平常要教课所以设置成了静音模式只留下了震动功能，但在这种大半夜的突然震起来也怪吓人。差点将手机一下甩出去的时臣定了定心神，才又一次地打开了手机。

而这一次，他却因为另一种原因而心跳加速了。

盯着来电显示的“吉尔伽美什”几个字看了半天，时臣犹豫再三，却还是接起了电话。

“……喂。”

夜晚太过安静。时臣听见自己的声音撞在玻璃上，混着点儿酒的苦味。

电话那头，吉尔伽美什的声音过于直接地通过手中的小小机械冲撞耳膜。

“……怎么，这么晚了，还没睡吗。”

……这种事情吗。

时臣想着，将额角靠上了玻璃，试图用从皮肤传来的冷意降心中升起的温度。

“您不也是，还没有休息吗。”

“我这是工作，很正常。”

吉尔伽美什显然没有将话题停留在自己身上的意思，一句话便将重点扔了回来。

“你怎么回事，明天不是周一吗？不要工作啊？”

时臣觉得，玻璃的温度倒是有些升高了。

“……只是偶尔的睡不着罢了，请您不要担心。”

“……是吗。”

得到的回复模棱两可，时臣并不知道他是信还是不信。

不过好在，吉尔伽美什也没有纠结于这个话题。

“不过你的时间还真是空闲啊，一个星期居然只有两天有课。”

“……是啊。”

时臣无奈地勾了勾嘴角。

自从小的时候便记起前世的事情以来，数不清的梦魇便让自己的精神状况大不如前。再加之几年前在电视上看到了吉尔伽美什，精神压力便越来越大。之前还只能算是偶发状况的头晕心悸变得愈发频繁，到后来竟一度到了影响工作的地步。所以。

“身体的原因，学校也不愿意多给我安排课程。”

“……是吗。”

又是一次这样模糊的回答，时臣苦涩地想至少这一次自己并没有说谎。

片刻空白之后，吉尔伽美什再一次转换了话题：

“后天，没有安排吧。”

“……”

时臣无声地叹气。

“……没有。”

吉尔伽美什的声音听起来明显轻快了一些。

“很好。那么还是那个时间那个咖啡厅，没问题吧。”

商量的句子，却毫无商量的意味。

完全的吉尔伽美什风格。

简单粗暴。如同金丹剑那样，锋利得直插心窝。

时臣看到窗玻璃上的自己的表情，眉头紧锁，嘴角上扬。

“……”

他将酒杯放在窗台上，然后用空出来的右手按上左心房。仿佛在止痛。又仿佛在行礼。

“……没有问题。”

然后他似乎听到吉尔伽美什安心的轻笑。

“那么就这么定了。”

吉尔伽美什说，听起来意气高扬。

“我得收拾东西了，明早还要赶飞机。你也赶快休息啊，在讲台倒下可不是什么好看的事。”

时臣抿了抿唇，觉得有血从左胸口并不存在的伤口流出来，温热的，模糊尖锐的疼痛。

“……好的。”

他顿了顿。

“……晚安。”

——吾王。

而后。

“啊啊，晚安。时臣。”

得到了回应。

他手一抖，迅速挂断了电话。手机微微发烫，灼烧着自己的耳廓。

他一把抓过放在窗台的酒杯，将剩余的红酒一饮而尽。

“……咳咳、咳……”

却因为喝得太急而呛到，开始猛烈的咳嗽。

暗红的液体从捂住嘴的指尖泄出，就像喷涌而出的血液。

时臣左手一松，手机啪嗒掉在地上。

——……得到了、回应。

他看着暗红的液体一滴一滴滴落在眼前地板上，久久不能回神。

——那个永远只留给自己背影的、高傲冷酷的王，竟然如此回应了自己……

——……这简直就像……

——自己可以抱有期待……一样啊……

慢慢蹲下身去，抱住膝盖将身体蜷成一团，时臣浑身颤抖着无声地笑了出来。


	4. 05

05

都说，计划赶不上变化——时臣此刻切切实实地体会到了这句话的真意。

本来，在出发去咖啡馆之前，时臣都已经在脑海中模拟了很多遍见吉尔伽美什时候的情景。会说什么话，该做什么表情什么动作，他都分了不知多少类进行讨论，然后一一记在心里，生怕到时再出现什么意料之外的事态，让自己慌了阵脚。

毕竟，不论什么时候的自己都对不测的事情最没辙了。

结果。

提前几分钟到了咖啡馆门口却发现自己还是晚了一步，只不过见到的不是吉尔伽美什本人而是现任吉尔伽美什经纪人的言峰绮礼。绮礼依然黑衬衫黑长裤的全黑打扮以一副死相和自己打了个简短的招呼便带自己上了曾经坐过的那辆车，上了后座才发现旁边吉尔伽美什早就等在了那里。还没等自己发问吉尔伽美什便用“我改变主意了啊，时臣”和“我觉得还是去我家更好”两句话云淡风轻地解释了所有这些突如其来的变动。时臣直到下车都不太明白自己到底哪里没有正确打开。

——所以说，对预想外的事情没辙，不论何时的远坂时臣都是一样。

所以，此时，时臣坐在吉尔伽美什大得不像话的公寓里的沙发上，后背挺得板直，一丝松懈都不敢有地看着坐在旁边长沙发上的吉尔伽美什，以及帮自己端了杯红茶而后坐到对面的言峰绮礼，一个字都说不出来。

“别紧张，时臣。我们又不会吃了你。”

吉尔伽美什有些好笑地看着僵直的时臣，用调笑的口吻出声安慰，同时端起自己面前的茶喝了一口，随即微皱起了眉。

“……绮礼，你这红茶泡得怎么还是一点长进都没有，好好的茶叶都被糟蹋了。”

而面对吉尔伽美什不满的眼神与抱怨，绮礼则丝毫不为所动，只是顾自端起自己的那杯茶，吹了吹冒着热气的水面。

“不喜欢就不要喝。像你这种从不自己动手的人没有资格抱怨别人，吉尔伽美什。”

说罢一口茶水喝下去，喉间发出咕咚一声。

吉尔伽美什一记眼刀扔过去。

“……你现在真是长胆子了啊，绮礼。明明只是个小小的经纪人。”

绮礼倒是没有回一记眼刀，只是用他那双黑得不见光的眼睛直直盯着吉尔伽美什，效果愣是比眼刀还要吓人。

“说什么呢吉尔伽美什。你这个大明星没有我这个小经纪人能好端端活到现在吗，恐怕连自己接下来该干什么都不知道吧。”

吉尔伽美什咬咬牙，却似乎又无话可说，只好愤愤地吐出一句：

“……切，死眼麻婆。”

绮礼却很淡定，又定咕咚一口茶水，淡淡回他一句：

“彼此彼此，白痴王。”

然后两个人的对话便到此为止，气氛变得有些诡异，但却又诡异得很自然。

时臣坐在沙发上，有些愣地看着他们俩你来我往的对话，在这种独有的气氛中闻到一种强烈的既视感。

……这两个人，果然即使现在，也是这样的关系。虽然不能说好，但却彼此不可或缺，并且有着只有他们才能懂的相处模式与思考方式，外人永远不得插足。

——比如，自己这样的，“外人”。

“……”

时臣低下头，看着面前那杯茶，微微地苦笑。随后将这抹苦笑转换成刚刚好的微笑，抬起头来。

“……红茶，我来泡吧。”

吉尔伽美什和绮礼显然都没想到时臣会这样说，双双愣了一下。

“你来……？”

吉尔伽美什先反应过来，有些讶异地挑起眉。

时臣摆着那恰到好处的微笑，冲吉尔伽美什点点头。

“是啊。我虽然没什么可圈可点的特长，但泡茶的自信还是有点。”

——毕竟，从那么那么久以前就会了的。

当然，后面这半句，他并没有说出来。

吉尔伽美什依然用那种讶异地眼神看了看他，最终似是期待地挑起了嘴角。

“……也好。就让我看看……”

“——那怎么行。”

却被绮礼突然出声打断。时臣转头，看见绮礼站起身来向自己走来。

“您是吉尔伽美什请来的客人，怎么能让客人动手泡茶。”

说着，拿起自己面前那杯根本还没有动过的茶杯。

“如果您觉得不好喝，我重新给您冲一杯就是。”

说罢便端着杯子向厨房走去。

时臣见状，立刻拉住了绮礼的手腕。

“真的不用麻烦你，绮礼！”

然后在转过头来的绮礼有些疑惑的目光中，才意识到自己刚才一个不注意十分顺嘴地喊出了绮礼的名字。

这对于只第二次见面、对话都是个位数的人来讲，实在是过于亲密了。

时臣在一瞬间想把自己舌头咬下来。

“呃、那个……言峰先生，”

他亡羊补牢地郑重更正了一下他的称呼，而后去拿绮礼握在手里的杯子。

“真的不用麻烦你。”

他冲即使获得新生也如之前那师事自己三年的弟子一样克己守礼的绮礼轻笑。

“我其实并不介意喝什么茶，可是……王不是也说想要尝尝我的手艺吗？”

——而且，自己也不想再在这明显不属于自己的气氛中待下去了。

他在心中暗想。

“……王、吗……”

绮礼看了看时臣，又转眼看了看吉尔伽美什，终于松开了手，让时臣将杯子接了过去。

“也罢。”

他依然没有任何语气变化地说，点点头示意时臣跟着自己走。

“那么就拜托你了——远坂先生。”

“……哦、哦哦。”

被如此熟悉的曾经的弟子叫“远坂先生”不管怎么说还是有点不习惯，但又对此不能说什么，时臣就这样带着浓浓的违和感，将自己扔进了厨房。

开放式的厨房很大很宽敞很明亮，唯一的缺点就是不能完全隔绝和客厅的联系。

时臣一边烧着水准备着茶叶，一边有意无意地听见客厅那边传来断续的时而正经时而调侃的对话声。

——果然，还是如以前那样，什么都没变。

将热水小心地倒进杯子里，看着茶叶在水的冲注下回旋，时臣一阵恍惚。

——……自己自始至终，都只能是个局外人……

“……啊！”

左手拇指上传来的刺痛让他险些将右手的水壶都摔在地上。惊魂未定地将水壶放回台案上，时臣将自己被烫伤的左手拇指紧紧握在了手心里。

小心地回头看，自己的小小动静似乎并没有惊到客厅里的两个人。时臣叹口气，左手握紧的拳头微微用力。

……明明自己烫伤的只是左边的手指。

他想着，端起泡好的茶壶，向客厅走去。

可为什么，左边的心房也跟着隐隐作痛了呢……

“怎样，王，还合您的口味么？”

客厅里，时臣有些紧张又有些期待地看着吉尔伽美什端起自己泡的茶，小小地尝了一口。

“……”

吉尔伽美什咂咂嘴巴。

“啊啊，挺不错的嘛，时臣。”

说罢还瞥了绮礼一眼。

“比绮礼那个家伙冲的不知好喝多少倍啊。”

而无辜中枪的绮礼也一口接着一口抿着茶水，淡淡说：

“虽然我依然不喜欢你说话的那语调，但是这一点却没有异议。”

时臣这才放下心来，自己也喝了一口。刚冲出来的茶水很热，热度随着吞咽的动作传遍全身。舌尖留下多少年来都没有变过的味道。

“你们喜欢，就太好了。”

有点苦，有点甜。

“……哼，终于笑了吗。”

吉尔伽美什突然出声，时臣蓦地抬头。

“……什么？”

吉尔伽美什放下已经见底的茶杯，用一种几乎可以称得上是欣慰的笑容看着时臣。

“我说，你终于在我面前笑了啊，时臣。”

“……”

时臣语塞，一时不知道自己此时脸上到底是什么表情，又该摆什么表情。他只好无言地看着吉尔伽美什，好一会儿找不到合适的言语。

“……我……”

“你啊，果然还是笑起来好看。”

吉尔伽美什也毫不遮拦地回看回来，瞳中鲜亮的红色扎得时臣眼底生疼。

“之前一直都是一张难过到要死的脸，都快让我觉得我是不是对你做了什么过分的事情啊。”

“……”

时臣低下头去，双手紧紧握住茶杯，手心感受着杯壁上的温度一点点的流失，无论如何都留不住。

“……不，没有那回事。”

他说，听见自己的声音也像那茶水一样渐渐失了温。

“您怎么会对我做过什么不好的事情呢。”

——只不过是，亲自谋划杀害了一个妄图背叛您的愚蠢的臣下，罢了……

“……”

吉尔伽美什努了努嘴。

“真没说服力啊，时臣。”

他说，惹得时臣微微一抖。

“用这么一张阴郁的脸说出这样的话，你觉得我能信吗？”

“……我……”

“呐，时臣，从之前我就想问了啊。”

吉尔伽美什说，语气中的凌厉迫使时臣抬起了头。

时臣在他的眼中看见了从未有过的严肃认真。

“——你到底，在害怕我什么？”

“……”

时臣呆然地盯着吉尔伽美什，眨眼间似乎见到他身后的白墙上映出他的各种各样的表情。

鄙夷。冰冷。傲慢。

玩味。探求。亲近。

抛弃。

……温柔。

“……我……”

是了。自己自然是害怕再一次被眼前的这个人抛弃、杀害。

但与此相比。

“不值得您……”

自己更害怕的，却是陷入他的好意中而不可自拔的自己。

“如此、关心……”

“为什么？”

“……因为……”

因为我害怕您会想起来。我害怕您会再度发现我是个多么平庸无聊的人而再度抛弃我。

因为我害怕我自己，会在您再次抛弃我的时候，崩溃。

“我并不是您想的那样……”

因为您不可能会真的在意我。

“我……”

但是我，却如此地爱慕着您。

“——远坂先生。”

已经开始连不成句子的话语因为绮礼的插话而终于断裂。时臣这才发现绮礼已经不知什么时候来到了自己的面前。

“……绮、礼……？”

时臣愣愣地看着绮礼一言不发地在自己面前蹲下，伸手便来探自己的额头。

“诶、诶……？”

他下意识地身子向后缩了缩，却因为吉尔伽美什的一声带着些愤怒的大喝而和绮礼的动作同时停了下。

“你在做什么，绮礼！”

吉尔伽美什莫名其妙地看着绮礼。

“你怎么能随便就……”

“闭嘴，吉尔伽美什。”

绮礼看都不多看吉尔伽美什一眼，回过头来看着时臣。他的脸上依然没有什么表情，可时臣不知怎的就是能看出他显露出的关切。

“远坂先生，请问您是哪里不舒服吗？脸色十分的难看。”

“……诶？啊……”

时臣这才觉出来自己的额头和脊背都已经被冷汗浸满了。

——……如果不是绮礼来打断自己胡思乱想的话，估计过不久自己又该犯那毛病了吧。

心中默默感谢着绮礼的敏锐，时臣一口气松下来，觉得浑身甚至有些发软，于是向后靠了靠。

“没关系的，绮……言峰先生。”

他笑着说，几乎想要像以前那样信任地拍拍绮礼的肩膀——即使明知道自己曾经被他杀过一次。

“谢谢你。”

“……”

绮礼没有说“不用谢”之类的客套话，他只是沉默了一下，而后再度张口。

“……‘绮礼’就好。”

时臣一下瞪大了眼睛。

“诶……”

“请您叫我绮礼就好，远坂先生。”

绮礼重新站起身来，坐回自己的原来的位置上。

“如您所见，我只是个‘小小的经纪人’，并不是什么值得您如此尊称的人物。”

“……”

时臣看着绮礼，半晌终于笑了出来。

“……好，那么就如你所说，绮礼。”

他说，终于可以自然吐出的“绮礼”二字莫名激起胸中一阵暖流，让他都快要产生一种流泪的冲动。

……果然，自己不管什么时候都还是依赖着这孩子的。所以，即便他曾一度亲手杀死了自己，自己也始终无法记恨于他啊……

“……喂，你们俩，还要在那边自说自话到什么时候？”

旁边，吉尔伽美什因为被两人忽视感到了不满而出声。

“说起来绮礼，今天可是我要叫时臣来的而不是你，可不要太过分啊。”

绮礼面不改色。

“连远坂先生身体不适都察觉不出来的人才不要太过分才对吧。”

“……你……哼。”

大概是觉得自己有些理亏，吉尔伽美什终于不再去非难绮礼，而是转来问时臣：

“时臣，没关系吗？”

因为刚才绮礼适时打断了他和吉尔伽美什对话而放松下来的时臣抱歉地笑了笑，道：

“没关系了，劳您费心了。”

“……没事就好。”

吉尔伽美什说着，突然想起什么似的勾起了嘴角。

“说回来啊时臣，刚才你不是说，你并不是我想象的那样的人吗？”

时臣看着他，突然脊背一凉。

“……是、是这样的……？”

吉尔伽美什那邪魅的笑容因此扩大。

“关于这一点，我可要自己观察才能下判断啊……所以。”

“……所以？”

“所以，明天，我要去听你上课。”

看着堂堂说出这句话的吉尔伽美什，时臣整个人彻底石化了。

“……诶？”

吉尔伽美什看着他的反应，似乎心情更好了些。

“嘛，本来是想带你出去逛逛的啊，结果想起来你周三要上课……不过去听听你上课也不失为一种好兴致——所以，我要去听你上课，时臣。”

时臣觉得已经石化的自己就快要被风吹成粉末飘散了。

“……那个……”

“胡闹。”

与平常似乎没什么区别但听起来确是阴沉了许多绮礼的声音又适时的拯救了时臣一把。

“你知道身为偶像的你不能这样随意……”

“没关系啊绮礼。”

吉尔伽美什打断绮礼，无所谓地摆摆手。

“这么多年下来，我对我的伪装还是有信心的。”

“可是”

“我意已决，多说无益。”

吉尔伽美什直接便否决了绮礼了任何阻拦，转而对时臣说：

“所以，告诉我你明天上课的时间和地点，我说到做到，一定会去的。”

……不，这个时候我还是希望你不要说到做到的好……

时臣默默腹诽着，却也不知道该如何阻止吉尔伽美什。

而且。

“……明天早上8点到11点……冬木大学教学主楼506……”

在自己想出怎么阻止他之前，自己的嘴巴就已经把自己出卖了。

“很好。”

吉尔伽美什心情大好，之后便又借着这好心情开始侃侃而谈。

然而此时的时臣却已经完全听不进去吉尔伽美什的话了。他只是在好不容易缓过神来之后突然想起明天要讲的内容的时候又陷入了被雷劈过的状态之中。

——明天、明天刚好要讲吉尔伽美什史诗啊……！


	5. 06

06

“——吉尔伽美什，世界上最古的王，统治着美索不达米亚平原……”

冬木大学外国文学讲师远坂时臣，此时正在经历人生中最不平静的一堂讲课。

开放全校选修的大课，在几百人的阶梯教室进行。远坂时臣听见自己的声音通过扩音麦克传到教室的每一个角落，他一边讲课一边思虑自己语调中的不自然是否也被放大了数倍。

他使劲握紧手中的讲稿，本来平整的纸张由于握的过于用力而变得皱皱巴巴。

他甚至不敢抬眼，向教室的后方看。

但是他却能感觉到，来自那里的一束炽热的目光。

“他是乌鲁克的君主，是一位暴君，使其治下的人民苦不堪言……”

英雄王吉尔伽美什。

史上最古的王，传说中的半人半神的暴虐君主。

——也是此时投射在自己身上这束目光的来源。

时臣顺着讲稿讲，觉得浑身都出了一层薄汗。

“他有一位挚友，名为恩奇都，两人惺惺相惜。但后来，恩奇都因为神罚而死，使得吉尔伽美什受到很大触动……”

吉尔伽美什的故事，时臣几乎可以倒背如流。

因为自己毕竟从那么久以前，就对这位王者的事情充满着向往了。

桀骜不驯的王，代表着世上最高的荣耀与自由，将所有的珍宝都视为自己的财富。是一位不折不扣的暴君，但却又重情重义，对自己的挚友恩奇都情深意重，恩奇都死后悲痛万分……

曾经，当自己知道能够在圣杯战争中召唤出这位王者为英灵的时候，光是想象都会感到血脉贲张的激动。

“所以他开始追求不死之法，却在历经艰险求得仙草之后被蛇偷吃……”

上古第一张蛇蜕下的皮。一笔一划精心补下的法阵。一字一句郑重说出的咒语。

一举一动都充满着高洁之气的黄金的王。

当看到他出现在自己面前的那一刻，时臣深深躬下身去，用谦卑的姿态掩盖自己内心的狂喜，用节制的话语遮蔽自己即将喷涌而出的冲动。

——即使只有短短一段时间，即使断然不可能有如恩奇都那样的地位。

当时，他便在心中决定。

——也请我作为你此世的臣，向你献上最高的礼遇。

“而后，心灰意冷的他终于在与恩奇都的幽灵见面之后才明白，这大地有其固有的法则，没有所谓‘不死之法’……”

然而，这段关系从一开始便注定了扭曲。

追求至宝极尽愉悦的英灵。暗藏心机图谋背叛的御主。永远南辕北辙的意图。永远背道而驰的二人。时臣不知道这是不是就是所谓大地的法则或者命运的义理，然而若非如此他又不知该如何解释自己为何会飞蛾扑火一般走进这扭曲的矛盾螺旋——无论如何都想接近王的自己和无论如何都不可能任何自己的王——深藏在心中无法表露出来的爱欲的业火最终将自己烧成了一片暗红的血，在王冰冷的眼神下迅速失温，而后便被抹去了痕迹。

——啊啊，自己果然，是不行的。

之后，当自己一次次在梦中看到这些场景再现的时候，终于明白了这个道理。

“——有些东西，注定拿不到的，不论怎样，都不可能到手的啊……”

“讲得不错啊，时臣，害得我都想夸你几句了。”

课后，校园小路，时臣将讲义抱在胸前，和吉尔伽美什并肩走着。

正如吉尔伽美什之前所说，他的伪装确实做得不错——墨镜自不必说，甚至还带了黑色的假发盖起了那一头抢眼的金色，而衣服也一改平日华丽高调的风格，穿上了颜色朴素的风衣。

时臣回头看了看不惜这样大费周章也要来学校听自己讲课的吉尔伽美什，有点无奈地轻轻笑了笑。

“……多谢您的夸奖。”

“哼，无妨。”

吉尔伽美什勾起嘴角，看起来心情很好的样子。

“我对好的东西从来都不吝惜我的赞美啊。”

“……”

时臣想起前世得到的所有那些模糊的背影与冰冷的眼神，心脏猛地一抽。

“……是、这样么……”

所以说，曾经的自己在他眼里，真的是那样的一无是处啊……

……可是，那又是为什么，现在……

“……说起来，时臣。”

又即将陷入矛盾漩涡的时臣被吉尔伽美什一个话锋转变捞了回来。他抬眼看了看吉尔伽美什的侧脸，看到吉尔伽美什的表情很是认真。

“你是怎么想的？关于那个‘王’。”

时臣心里咯噔一下。

“……诶？为什么这么问……”

……莫不是想起了什么……

“不，也说不好为什么，就是有些在意……”

吉尔伽美什的表情也带着点儿解释不清楚的疑惑。

“我和那家伙竟然叫一样的名字，而且我也被粉丝们称为‘王’……虽然是巧合，但或许还有些相似也说不定。所以我问问你。”

看吉尔伽美什的样子不像说谎，也不像想起了什么，时臣这才稍微放下了心。他想了想，说道：

“他是位真正的王者，也是位真正的暴君。他很耀眼，很强大，但同时又很冷酷，很无情。他会倾尽全力去获得他认为值得的东西，也会对他认为不值得的东西不屑一顾。他自由自在，不受任何约束，也不会容忍别人对他的强谏，更不会接受别人对他的背叛……他会冷酷无情地排除他认为碍事的东西，至于……至于他对他珍惜的人或物——比如恩奇都——会怎样对待，这就不是我这样凡俗的人类可以想象的范围了……”

时臣说着，无意识间抱紧了胸前的讲义。纸张的边缘压迫他指尖的神经，些微的疼痛在血液中快速传递扩大，冲进胸腔。

吉尔伽美什沉默了几秒。

“……那，”

随即开口，声音低沉。

“——我呢？”

时臣顿时停下了脚步。

“……您？”

“对，我。”

吉尔伽美什问得严肃。

“你是怎么看我的？我和那个‘暴君’，一样吗？”

时臣愣了愣，看着眼前为了来听自己讲课而戴上假发穿上朴素衣着的吉尔伽美什，有些魂不守舍地缓缓开口：

“您……您和他不一样。您不是真正的‘王’了，而且……您会这样和我这样无聊的凡人走在一起，而他……他绝对不会这么做……”

顿了顿，微妙的空白之间疼痛蔓延。

“……但是。”

“但是？”

“但是，您和他其实，还是一样的。”

时臣看着吉尔伽美什的脸，虽然被墨镜挡住大半但他依然清楚，那上面的每一条线条每一个细节，都和前世的那个黄金的王者没有任何区别。

包括，每一个表情，每一个眼神。

“您终究会发现您现在的游戏只不过是一时兴起的错觉，您终究会明白我这样的人没有任何资格得到您的看重。”

——您可能甚至还会记起那所有的关于我这个愚蠢而无聊的臣下的一切。

“到那时您就会像他一样地抛弃我，离开我，就像放弃一个已经没有价值的玩具。”

——像他一样地杀死我，就像杀死一只下贱的蝼蚁。

“转而去追求您真正想要的愉悦吧……”

——回到那个真正属于您的世界……

“……时臣……”

“现在的您并不是暴君。”

时臣说，勾起嘴角，以压抑自己的快要涌出的眼泪，以及胸腔连带着胃袋都一起翻搅着的痛苦。

“可您不知道，有的时候，过于靠近您的臣下，也和暴君无异啊……”

“——远坂老师！远坂老师！”

气氛正微妙之时，身后由远而近传来呼唤时臣的声音。时臣仿佛得了救星般地迅速转身，看到另一位和自己同办公室的女老师正一路小跑冲这边而来。

“怎么了吗？”

时臣向前迈出一步，不再去看吉尔伽美什，问道。

那位老师顺着气儿，指了指身后的方向。

“远坂老师，系主任急着找你，说似乎有些课程上的临时变动，让你过去一趟。”

……可以离开了。

时臣这样想着，便一下子放松下来。一阵晕眩从脚底沿着脊背袭上脑袋，但他还是定了定身形，笑道：

“好的，那我马上去。”

说罢便头也不回地往来的方向离开了。

吉尔伽美什看着时臣如同逃跑般离开的背影，皱紧了眉头。

“……时臣这家伙……”

总觉得，好像哪里……

“……那个，请问……？”

正盯着时臣离开的方向出神的吉尔伽美什因为这个声音回神，转头一看，是刚才来叫时臣的那个女人正看着自己。

“请问您是远坂老师的朋友吗？”

吉尔伽美什懒得理她，但又不想惹出什么麻烦，便点点头，敷衍地“嗯”了一声。

没想女人却似乎很是开心地笑了。

“原来远坂老师也有朋友啊……反而让人放心了呢。”

吉尔伽美什闻言，眉头拧得更深。

“……什么意思？”

女人叹口气，也转而看向时臣离开的方向，说道：

“远坂老师啊，总是一个人。明明是个那么好那么温柔的人，却跟什么人似乎都没有很深的交际的样子……都这个年龄了，但别说妻室，似乎连个关系好的朋友都没有……本来身体就不好，又没有个像样的人照顾，大家都很担心他啊……”

听着女人满是忧虑地说着时臣的事情，吉尔伽美什不知为何觉得有点不舒服。但是，想问的问题又太多，所以他并没有扔下女人走开，而是顺着女人的话问道：

“……他的身体到底怎么回事？”

女人回头，表情惊讶地看了他一眼。

“您是他的朋友却不知道吗？”

吉尔伽美什一阵火气冲了上来，但最终还是忍住了。

“……我刚和他结识不久。”

“是这样么……”

女人没有多问，道：

“远坂老师这病据他自己说从很小的时候就得了，是种挺奇怪的毛病，经常会头晕气短恶心，严重的时候似乎心脏也会痛，但却查不出什么毛病……好像是心因性的。”

“……心因性？”

吉尔伽美什挑起一边眉毛。

“他难道受过什么刺激？”

“嗯……这个就不知道了。远坂老师自己从来没有说起过。不过想来应该是吧？要不怎么会有心因性的毛病呢？”

吉尔伽美什想了想，又问道：

“那他为什么不愿意跟人打交道？”

女人沉吟了一会儿，摇了摇头。

“……这个真的不知道了。远坂老师……怎么说呢，总觉得他不是冷酷无情地无视别人的好意，而是刻意回避着别人的好意吧……似乎一直在逃避什么东西的样子……而且，”

女人停了一下，似乎在斟酌着词语，过了一会儿才继续道：

“而且，我总觉得，远坂老师有的时候……给人感觉和我们并不在同一个世界……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什突然觉得被什么戳中了。

——对，就是这个感觉。

他在脑海中回想着和时臣的几次见面还有他曾经说过的话，顿时觉得这个形容再贴切不过。

——这么说来，时臣有的时候经常说着说着话便魂游天外，不知道想到了什么。而且……他看着自己的时候，似乎在透过自己，看另外的……

“老师！老师！快来帮忙啊老师！”

正想着，就被一个慌慌张张奔过来的学生的大喊打断。吉尔伽美什见那学生跑到女人的面前，气喘吁吁地指着刚才时臣走的方向大声说道：

“远坂老师、远坂老师晕倒了啊！”

“……！”

吉尔伽美什顿时觉得所有血液都冲向了大脑，将所有思维都挤了出去。

“时臣！”

他大叫了一声便奔了出去，然后在重重人群中看到躺倒在地上的时臣的时候又觉得所有冲上脑袋的血液又一下子流了出去，只留下一片空白的空白。

“……让开！”

几乎出于本能地，他拨开围在时臣身边的学生们，一把将时臣抱了起来。

怀中比想象中轻太多的重量让他更加慌了阵脚。

——失去。

已然空无一物的脑海瞬间被这两个字所占据，吉尔伽美什只觉得手脚都开始发冷。

“你们医务室在哪儿？！”

他不管不顾地冲旁边的人大喊，随后在学生们的带领下向医务室跑去。

怀中的时臣双目紧闭，面色苍白。

——会失去他。

这个想法在脑海中挥之不去。他加快了脚步。

——会再一次……

直到冲进医务室的门，吉尔伽美什都不愿意放开时臣。他将他紧紧护在怀里，像在护一件稀世的珍宝。

而与此同时，有一些模糊的感觉开始在身体里面蒸腾。

——……这一次，不想，再……

……那只不过是您的错觉罢了……

终于在医生的劝说下将时臣放在了病床上的吉尔伽美什呆愣地看着医生开始给时臣监察，脑海里划过很多清晰却模糊的片段。

……您终究会抛弃我，离开我……

……王……

在一片混沌中，他听见自己的声音带着自己都不曾听过的颤抖从唇边滑出。同时，他舌尖尝到了一滴苦涩的腥咸

“……时臣……”


	6. 07

07

……无聊……

……虚伪……

……竟敢背叛我……

……愚蠢的臣下……

……不可原谅……

——杀。

“……不要！”

时臣大叫着从床上弹起来，眼前旋转着的依然是梦里的黑暗与鲜红。

心脏上金丹剑刺入的痛觉残留，他觉得那里正撕开一个大洞，鲜血呼呼地往外涌，带走他身上所有的体温。

——会死。

他痛苦地呼吸，却觉得无论如何都摄取不到其中的氧气，胸口的起伏仅只变成了毫无意义的本能动作。

——会被杀死。

身体蜷曲，痛觉和寒冷让他无法抑制自己剧烈的颤抖。

——会再一次地，被他……

“——时臣！”

——杀死。

“……不要碰我！”

环抱住自己身体的温度是如此的暖，却又带着那太过于熟悉的似乎带着血腥味的气息。插入心脏的金丹剑在这温暖的对比下显得无比冰冷。

时臣开始剧烈地挣扎。

“别碰我……别碰我！”

他在眼前一片漆黑与血红的扭曲色块中如同受惊的鹿一般无目的地摆动着自己的四肢，然而环绕周身的温度却固执地不肯离去。

“时臣、时臣……！冷静点，是我！”

——好疼。

是谁在说话，声音竟然像刀子一般，割开皮肤，掀开血肉。时臣觉得似乎有血从自己身上的各个角落涌出去。

——会死。

他无力地放弃了挣扎，但是眼泪却开始不自觉地流。

——会再一次地，被他……

“……求你、不要……”

他在那温暖中如孩童般蜷了起来，放下眼皮阻断扭曲旋转的世界。

——……杀死。

“……杀我……”

世界再次归于静止。

“……时臣？”

没有反应。

吉尔伽美什看着怀中再一次昏睡过去的时臣，眉头皱紧像打了死结。

——什么意思。

他将时臣小心地放回床上让他躺好，并帮他细心盖好了被。

——“不要杀我”，是什么意思。

时臣昏睡中的表情依然不安稳。吉尔伽美什伸手，轻轻整理好他额前因为冷汗而凌乱的碎发，并抹掉他还挂在脸颊的泪痕。

却怎么都抹不平他眉间那说不清是恐惧还是焦虑的褶皱。

吉尔伽美什叹口气，坐回床边，单手撑着脸颊倚在床上。

——那样不安定的梦魇与惊乍，真的不像是一般的小刺激能够引起的，甚至恐怕是曾经危及到性命的大事也说不定。

——只是。

吉尔伽美什闭上眼。时臣浑身冰冷地颤抖挣扎的感觉还停留在自己的臂膀之中。

他觉得自己的意识深处也莫名地猛地颤动了一下，颤动出一种想要紧紧抓住什么的无解冲动。

——自己与时臣那不为人知的过往，是否有关呢……

再度睁开眼睛的时候，日已西斜。夕阳橘黄的光线从医务室的小小窗棂漫进来，将整个房间涂抹上一层老旧影片式的不真实感。

而时臣此时也已经醒来，正靠在床上，看着自己。

吉尔伽美什在他宝蓝色的眼睛里，看到了一片深不见底的，死水。

吉尔伽美什因此而浑身一个冷颤。

“……时臣……”

他动动唇，却吐不出完整的话语。反倒是时臣，第一次地先他一步提起了话头。

“……王。”

时臣说，声音冷静，冷静到不带一丝感情。

吉尔伽美什瞬间觉得有一道鸿沟在空气里面裂开，将他和时臣隔在两头。

“请您以后，不要再来找我了。”

眼睁睁地，吉尔伽美什看到那条鸿沟渐渐扩大。

“……你在说什么啊，时臣，我决定的事情……”

“……会死。”

“……什么？”

“我说我，会死，这样下去的话。

“会因你而死。”

夕阳如血。

吉尔伽美什看到时臣苍白而无表情的脸上也被抹上了血痕。颜色对比触目惊心。

他甚至好像在自己喉头也尝到一丝腥甜

“……这是什么意思？”

他问，讶异于自己声音里面的弱气。

时臣却只是伸出右手，指了指他自己的左胸口。

“这里。”

他说，右手在左胸口前画了个小圈。

“你杀了我一次。而现在。”

他用手掌抓紧了那里的衣襟。

“你会杀死我。第二次。”

吉尔伽美什拧起眉毛，无论如何都想不明白时臣话语间的含义。唯一察觉到的，便是和时臣的距离越来越远。

“……我听不懂你在说什么，时臣。”

他说，觉得自己有点儿起急。

“听不懂也没关系。”

时臣却似乎是轻笑了，但那笑近乎透明，几近淹没在夕阳的一片血泊之中。

吉尔伽美什刹那间听见自己的心脏咚地一下。

“总之，请您不要再靠近我了。”

又咚地一下。

“我不想再一次地，死在您的手上。”

然后，停跳了。

——失去。

这两个字再一次以绝对的存在感充斥了自己的脑海。吉尔伽美什直直地看着时臣，看着他仿佛就要消失在自己面前的面容。

突然间。

血。

一大片血染的红色蔓延了自己的视线。那是不同于橘红色夕阳光线的、真正的稠的血液，铺开一朵生命的曼珠沙华。

而在那花瓣簇拥的中间——

“……时、臣……”

他惊恐地看着那个红色礼装、棕色卷发的人形，下意识地默念出这个熟悉的名字。而与此同时，一些强烈的情感也如同花开一般，一朵一朵在身体里面爆炸。

愤怒。不甘。遗憾。悔恨。

……还有……

“……所以，就是这样了。”

恍惚间，却见时臣已经下床整理好衣装，向门口走去。

吉尔伽美什呆愣地看着眼前的血泊又消散于逐渐黯下去的夕阳，还有染上那暗红的已经空了的床铺。

他听见房间的门打开的声音。

时臣的声音冰冷而遥远。

“再见了，王。”

门关上了。

吉尔伽美什没有回头去看。

他只是一直呆呆地坐在那里，不停回想着刚才发生在自己身体中的一切知觉。

——……那是……

他看向窗外，看到自己戴着黑色假发的影子模糊映在窗玻璃上。

然而自己瞳中的红色却看得清晰，不曾改变。

——我、对他……

——竟是那样的……


	7. 08

08

那之后，吉尔伽美什真的再没和时臣联系过。

对此，时臣多少是有些意外的。毕竟，在他记忆里的吉尔伽美什，从来没有因为别人的什么话而改变过自己的意志。而且，真要说的话，他最痛恨的，就是愚蠢的臣下那不知天高地厚的强谏才对。

然而，他真的再也没有和自己联系过。

……一次都没有。

时臣下了课，还没整理讲义便从兜里摸出手机，看着一条新消息提示都没有的手机屏幕，一声叹息压抑在抿紧的唇瓣里。

——……自己到底在，期待什么啊。

他将手机滑回口袋里，苦笑着开始收拾起桌子上的讲义。

——本来，他就不该是会主动来找自己的……一时兴起的游戏，到现在也该结束了……

将叠成一叠的讲义在桌子上磕了磕，时臣听见几声生硬的声响回荡在已经空了的教室里。

——……更何况……

他站在那里，回忆起一个星期前这个教室里来自最后一排的那束炽热的目光，便更觉得寒冷异常——从那已不会再痛的心脏开始崩注到全身的冷，几乎要麻木自己的知觉。

——说出让他不要再来的人，不就是自己么……

“远坂先生。”

突如其来的声音让时臣将手中刚整理好的讲义一下子打乱。猛地抬头，时臣看见一身黑衣的男人端正地站在教室门口。

逆着光，时臣并不能看清男人面容上是什么表情。但他却能清楚地在脑海中补出男人脸上一笔一划的细节。

太过熟悉的、多年未变的细节。

“……绮礼……”

他愣愣地看着言峰绮礼从门口走进来，来到讲台前停下，带着那种专属于他的严正气场，定定地看着自己。

他突然觉得有些莫名的紧张。

“……有什么事吗？”

绮礼却没有开口。他只是用那双不落光线的黑眸静静地打量了时臣一会儿，许久，才终于开启了双唇，审判般地说出了三个字：

“……时臣、师。”

时臣似乎听到一阵惊雷在自己的耳畔炸开。他不可思议地瞪着绮礼，话语在雷声的余音中颤抖。

“……绮礼，你、说什……”

“……您果然记得吗。”

绮礼眉宇间浮现出一些了然的神态，虽然他的面部表情依然僵硬如旧。他用不疾不徐的语调又重复了一遍那三个字：

“——时臣师。”

时臣觉得，自己从没有什么时候比现在还要迷茫、又或者说清醒过。

“我并不能说完全记得您。”

时臣办公室里，绮礼坐在并不宽敞的小沙发上，接过时臣给他递过来的茶水，平静地说。

“确切地说，我只记得杀死您的画面。”

时臣的身体因为“杀”这一字而轻颤了一下。

“……是这样么。”

他捂着自己手中的那杯茶，觉得杯中的热气烫得都有些发冷。

“……那你……”

“请您放心，我现在绝对不会做出任何伤害您的举动了。”

绮礼像是读出了时臣心中的疑虑，郑重道。

“毕竟，我还记得对您的感觉。”

时臣指尖抽动了一下。

“……感觉？”

绮礼点点头。

“我还记得我对您的那种尊敬、顺从的感觉。虽然我曾经杀死了您，但是这份感觉却是切切实实地存在并且残留下来的——当然，您不信这一点亦是正常，毕竟从背后刺杀您的就是我……”

他这样说的时候，依然没有表情。但是时臣就是能感受到他身边空气的一些细微的波动。

时臣指尖摩挲了一下茶杯的杯壁，一口叹息打散升腾的水汽。

“……我相信你。”

“……”

绮礼端着杯子没有动。

时臣低头抿了一口茶，舌尖滚过温热的苦涩，复而重新看向绮礼。

“我相信你。”

他微笑重复道。

“毕竟，你是我教了三年的骄傲的弟子。既然你都这样说了，我又有什么理由不相信你呢。”

“……是这样么。”

绮礼似是松了口气，语带轻快地说道。

“那么，接下来的事情就相对好说了……我想您已经猜到了，我这次来，是来说吉尔伽美什的事情的。”

顿了顿，又补充道：

“我想请您重新和吉尔伽美什联系。”

“……”

过于直白的表述让时臣有点措不及防。他看着绮礼，虚弱但严肃地说：

“——那是、不可能的……”

绮礼却不依不饶。

“请您再考虑一下。”

时臣苦笑着摇摇头。

“……绮礼，我不知道吉尔伽美什是怎么对你说的……但是，这真的……”

“并不是吉尔伽美什叫我来的。”

绮礼并没有等时臣说完，便打断了他。

时臣一愣。

“……不是？”

绮礼点点头。

“对。我虽然是因为他的事情而来的，但并不是为他而来的——如果真要说的话，我是为您来的。”

绮礼说得理所当然，但时臣却没有太明白其中的逻辑。

“……为我……？”

“是的，为您。”

绮礼认真地重复道。

“我想为您尽一些绵薄之力。”

时臣看着绮礼并没有表情但眉眼间细节都写满诚恳的脸，有些困惑地笑。

“……抱歉我好像并不能理解你的意思……？”

“……”

绮礼没有立刻回答，只是用那双黑得深沉的眸子看了时臣几秒，才张口一字一顿道：

“时臣师，您现在……很痛苦吧。”

时臣的笑容一下子僵在脸上。

“……说什么呢，绮礼。”

他努力调整着自己脸部的肌肉，希望自己的表情看起来不要过于诡异。

“我现在挺好的啊。”

“可是，您的表情却不是这么说的。”

绮礼说，漆黑的瞳孔映出时臣脸上脆弱的苍白。

“而且，说到底，您刚才在教室里看着手机的时候……

“——又是在动摇什么呢？”

“……！我……”

双手猛地一颤，几乎没有动过的茶水差点晃出杯壁。手心里面凉意荡漾，时臣看到绮礼黑色的眼眸如无星无月的夜。

——笼罩内心所有最深的梦境。

“……那是……”

“明明想要靠近，但却又害怕他像之前一样抛弃自己。但是残留在身体里面的‘感觉’却不会消失，甚至还会愈发强烈。”

绮礼的叙述平静如安稳的湖面，可在时臣听来却像毫无预兆的潮水，冰冷地一点点从脚底漫上来。

“就像一个矛盾的螺旋，不知不觉间便身不由己地陷了进去，无论如何也走不出来……时臣师，您现在，是这样的吗？”

就像最见不得人的龌龊的梦被公布于光天化日之下，时臣说不清楚自己现在的感觉是恐惧还是羞耻。他唯一能做的，只有不可置信地看着绮礼，努力顺着自己的舌头，却怎么也道不出完整的句子。

“……你、怎么……”

绮礼眨眨眼，无星无月的夜幕上似乎划过几缕星屑。

“因为，我曾经和您，是一样的。”

时臣瞪大了双眼。

“……你？”

绮礼点头，眼中的星屑也随之闪烁。

“那是在您离去之后的事情了，您不知道也是当然——”

稍微停顿，空白里面飘荡着些无解的情绪。

“我也曾经一度被人杀死。”

“……谁？”

“卫宫切嗣。”

遥远却并不陌生的名字，时臣想起那些很久很久之前自己仔细看过的材料。魔术师杀手，爱因兹贝伦家的入赘女婿，黑色风衣的持枪的魔术师……资料很详尽，但也仅止于此了。

“……卫宫？”

说起来，自己曾经是有隐约的感觉到绮礼似乎对这个人的兴趣比其他人都要浓厚。但因为当时的自己耽于圣杯的争夺，这类旁的细节自是入不了自己的思虑范围。而现在，时隔一世之后竟又在绮礼的口中听到这个名字，感觉总是微妙的。

“是的，卫宫。”

绮礼说，语气波澜不惊。

“我对前世的记忆并不完整，关于卫宫，我也只记得一个画面——就是他最后杀死我的画面。”

时臣听着绮礼的话，虽然很多细节他并不清楚是怎么回事，却也没有细究，只是问道：

“……那又如何了呢？”

绮礼的回答延迟了几秒。

“……现在，我和他在一起。”

太过于跳跃的前因后果让时臣一下子无法正常的衔接。

“……诶、诶？你说……”

“我现在和他在一起。”

绮礼语气无比平静地重复了一遍这句话，却让时臣一时不知如何接话才好。

“你们……诶……”

“所以我说，我和您是一样的。”

不顾时臣的混乱，绮礼只是按照自己的逻辑继续说道。

“虽然我不记得具体发生了什么，但是‘感觉’却在身体里面残留。我只记得我对他有很深的执念，尤其在这一世再一次见到他本人之后这种感觉更加深刻……但是。”

“……但是？”

“和吉尔伽美什不一样，卫宫他全部都记得。”

时臣身上突然一阵莫名其妙的麻。不知是提到了“吉尔伽美什”，还是“记得”。

“……全部都记得……那……”

绮礼轻轻嗯了一声算是肯定了时臣的想法。

“他讨厌我——或者更确切地说，恨我。”

时臣觉得房间里开始有些冷了。他终于无法忍耐般地将手中的茶杯放回了桌子上，杯底和桌子碰触，发出“叮”地冷清声响。

“……恨你？”

“对。”

绮礼毫不掩饰地承认道。他喝了一口茶润了润嗓子，随后也将杯子放了下。

“虽然我不记得，但据他说，我曾经伤害了他最爱的妻子和助手，是‘不可饶恕的罪人’。”

——不可饶恕。

那些混杂着红与黑的色块的梦因为这四个字而在一瞬间卷入脑海。时臣浑身猛烈一抖。

“……那又怎么……”

“……”

绮礼却没有马上回答。他的目光稍微动摇了一下，但也只是一下，便又恢复了正常。他再度开口，用着那依旧没有语调的语调说：

“……他说，那已经是过去的事情了。”

“……”

“‘老惦记着之前那些陈年旧事也没有意义，重新开始一下也没什么不好’——他当时，是这么跟我说的。”

绮礼说着，脸上的线条似乎柔软了一些。

“所以我现在，和他在一起。”

“……是么……”

时臣震惊之余努力消化着绮礼传递的所有信息。

“那你……你是怎么……”

“我一度也非常痛苦。就和您现在的感觉一样。动摇，也想过要逃跑。”

绮礼说，一字一句平直而清晰。

“——只是我最终，没有再向后看罢了。”

——向后看。

只三个字，却让时臣突然一下觉得，自己过去的这几十年的人生就这样被概括了也说不定。

仔细想来，自从自己回忆起前世的事情后，自己就没有真正地作为这一世的“远坂时臣”而存在过。自己总是向着身后，陷入“魔术师远坂时臣”留下一滩泥淖，从未想要走出来。

然而，之后吉尔伽美什的出现却是自己从未想过的。他对前世没有丝毫印象。他完完全全地处在一个崭新的世界。而后，他发现了处在沼泽中的自己，并拽着自己的后领想要往前走。

可是自己，却一直在试图挣脱他的手，回到之前的那片黑暗当中。

——害怕。

时臣承认，自己确实一直是在害怕的。他怕自己万一跟着吉尔伽美什走了之后，却被再一次想起了一切的吉尔伽美什亲手推回到那片深渊当中。

——与其如此，那还不如一开始，就不要转身，不要回头。不要对“前面”的世界抱有任何幻想。

……只不过。

一直扯着自己后领那只手虽然强硬，却很温柔。这份温柔让时臣无法控制自己地窥伺了一眼吉尔伽美什的脸——那张脸和那黑暗记忆中的样貌丝毫不差，却带着足够让自己动摇的渴求与执着。

所以，仅只一眼，就让自己再也无法拒绝他对自己的吸引与拉扯。

只是，前世的枷锁太过沉重，拖着自己的双腿，与吉尔伽美什的力量形成了过于强烈的对抗。这两种力量每次同时出现之时，自己都会经历一场从心理到身体的撕裂般的疼痛。这疼痛非比寻常，甚至已然影响到了自己的工作与生活。

于是再也忍受不下去的自己终于做出了选择——选择推开吉尔伽美什，将他彻底的隔离在和自己不同的那个全新的世界，而让自己再一次陷进过去的黑色漩涡之中。这样一来，自己确实不再感受到那种撕扯的疼痛了，可是——

“时臣师啊，我……还有卫宫，我们都经历过被过去囚禁的痛苦，因此我想我能理解您现在内心的煎熬。”

——除了疼痛之外的其它感觉，也都不再有了。

“所以，如果您认为我所说不假的话，还请允许我为您分忧。”

大概是因为多云的关系，屋里的光线忽明忽暗。时臣背对着窗口，看见坐在自己对面的绮礼脸上也被投下若隐若现的影。

然而却掩盖不住他眼中无比诚恳的目光。

——就像他曾经忠心耿耿师事自己三年间的那目光一样。

时臣想，也许自己从来就不能够真的怀疑这目光的真诚——不论之前或是以后。

“……帮助、我……吗……”

他放弃再和绮礼争辩一些什么，默认了绮礼之前所说的所有，只是轻声问道：

“如何……？”

彻底拒绝了吉尔伽美什的是自己。现在，就算自己反悔，也不能……

“和吉尔伽美什联系就好。”

……挽回了，才对。

“说得简单啊，绮礼，可……”

时臣觉得，这段对话似乎又绕回了原点。

“我都已经拒绝那样地拒绝了他……现在又怎么好再去找他呢……”

……可又似乎，和最初的那原点，有了些奇妙的偏差。

而绮礼的表情却不知是不是因为再次亮起来的光线的原因而显得明快了些。

“如果这是您的担心的话，那是完全没有必要的。”

他说。

“因为吉尔伽美什一直没有放弃您啊。”

时臣在一瞬间觉得心里有种近乎喜悦的感情涌了上来，但还没有冒上水面便再度沉了下去。

“……说什么呢，绮礼。”

他有些无力地说，感受到衣服口袋里没有一丝响动的手机压迫着皮肤下的静脉。

“那之后，他可是完全没有联系过我啊……”

“那只是他不知道如何做罢了。”

绮礼的语气中带了点儿不知道哪儿来的无可奈何。

“他一直想要联系您，可是却迟迟不敢动作——他说，他怕会‘害死’您。”

时臣哑然。

——会死。

他想起之前自己对吉尔伽美什说的那些话。

——会因您而死。

自己当时，确实是这样说的。只是，吉尔伽美什会如此在意，却是让自己没有想到的……说到底，自己所认知的那个吉尔伽美什，对自己的生死都不曾在意过，又怎么会……

“……师啊，我知道吉尔伽美什唆使我杀害您的这件事情对您伤害很深，”

绮礼道，神色庄重。

“这里面固然也有我的责任……但是，那毕竟已经是过去的事情了。我并不是要推卸责任——对您的不敬，我自然会尽力向您弥补……但那并不意味着，我要因此放弃我现在的生活。”

时臣觉得，自己的呼吸些微地梗了一下。他没有说什么，只听绮礼继续道：

“我们是曾经的那个自己，但却又已经不是曾经的自己了，没有必要背负那些曾经的债——我是如此，卫宫是如此，吉尔伽美什是如此……您自然，也是如此。”

——不是、那个自己。

几十年来从未考虑过这个可能性的时臣一时陷入惊愕的空白，完全无力打断绮礼接连不断地陈述。

“所以，不论记得与否，吉尔伽美什都没有必要再记恨您——您也没有必要再逃避他吧。”

绮礼说。潮水漫上沙滩，洗刷沙滩上一片残破的瓦砾。

“更何况，吉尔伽美什也一直想要带您向‘前面’去啊。”

瓦砾在潮水中剧烈地摇晃，翻腾。

“正如因此，我才请求您和吉尔伽美什恢复联系。”

这个请求被再度提出。时臣在耳边听见潮汐的轰鸣。

“——或许只有这样，您才能得到救赎吧——”

安静了。

一切都安静了。

时臣觉得，此时的自己仿佛就站在潮汐退去的沙滩上，浑身被潮水浇透般冷到透彻，连呼吸都带着被清洗过的味道。

“……我……”

沙滩上的那些断井颓垣都随着潮水的褪去而消失，留下的，只是一片白茫茫的细沙，毫无保留地暴露在湿冷的空气之中。

“可以、吗……？”

——从这捆绑了自己多年的过去中走出。

——从这束缚了自己多年的、自己给自己设的牢笼中走出。

——自己真的，可以……

“啊啊，可以的啊。吾师。”

绮礼沉静地回答。

“只要您自己愿意这样做。”

——接下来的对话就变得简单而快速了起来……似乎有些太简单而快速了，让时臣都不太能具体回忆起他到底说了什么。

他只知道，当他回过神来的时候，房间里面只剩下了自己一个——对着手机上吉尔伽美什的联系方式发呆。

——吉尔伽美什本来预订上个星期带您去温泉的，但没有成行。他让我取消，可是我没有，只是擅自挪到了后天……

绮礼留下的讯息让时臣心中无法抑制地涌上一种全新的悸动——和以往那种痛苦完全不同的，轻快而充满希望的悸动。

然而他却始终犹豫着，没有按下通话键。

——若是打出这个电话，或许一切就会向一个远超出自己所设想过的所有可能性的方向而去了。

他的拇指尖在绿色的按钮上游移着，久久下不了决心。

——自己到底，准备好做出这个决定了吗……

那天下午，时臣在自己的办公室里，长久地呆坐了很长、很长时间。


	8. 09

09

“……时臣？”

“……是、是我……”

“……”

“……那、那个……十分抱歉打扰您……那个……”

“……”

“……明天、是周五……呃……”

“……”

“……温、温泉！请问要一起去吗！……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“啊！……那个您不想去是当然的我之前对您说过那样的话现在再这么冒昧的说这种话真是太奇怪了十分抱歉我以后不会再”

“时臣。”

“……是、是！”

“你……现在见我也没关系了吗？”

“……诶、啊……嗯……”

“你现在在家？”

“……对……？”

“……马上就到。好好在家待着等我。”

“诶、等……”

嘟……嘟……

时臣觉得，自己大概一辈子都不会忘记这通莫名其妙的电话——以及电话之后莫名其妙的展开。

1LDK的小房间，吉尔伽美什愣生生在茶几旁边直接铺在地上的坐垫上坐出了王者般的姿态。

时臣坐在他对面，和他大眼瞪小眼。

茶几上，两杯茶蒸腾着水汽，将本就尴尬的气氛涂抹到了诡异的地步。

到底，还是吉尔伽美什先忍不住地打破了这诡异的沉默。

“绮礼那家伙，虽然管东管西的很令人不爽，但这次倒是干了一件好事啊。”

时臣没接话，并没有打算问吉尔伽美什为何会知道是绮礼从中起的作用这种多余的问题。

吉尔伽美什眯起双眼，这让他瞳中的红色看起来更为鲜亮。

“……想好了吗，时臣。”

时臣已经放弃去回想自己之前试图遮掩的逃避的举动在别人眼里看来是多么明显。他只是抿了抿嘴唇，让自己试着直视吉尔伽美什的面庞。

“……”

虽然还心存犹豫，但已经到了这个地步，却也没有了退路可走。于是时臣微微点头，用一个单字作为回答：

“……嗯。”

而吉尔伽美什却因为这一个甚至不能构成语句的回答，而轻笑了起来。

“——那真是，太好了啊。”

午后三点，夏末秋初。金色的阳光被澄蓝的天打湿，悠悠然地从窗棂漫进屋里，满溢了整个房间的温暖。

时臣隔着一层披覆着阳光颜色的细微灰尘，看到吉尔伽美什的笑容竟是从未有过的柔软。

柔软而充满慈爱。

——他竟然……也会露出这样的表情吗……

他一时失语，只顾目不转睛地看着吉尔伽美什脸上柔和的线条。

——只因为、自己的一个点头肯定……

“……呐，时臣。”

大概是因为自己太久没有回话，吉尔伽美什再次出声。而这一次，他在唤着自己名字的同时，还向自己伸出了那本来撑着下颌的手。

时臣看到空气中那些裹着金光的细微的、颗粒随着他的动作乱舞纷飞，一时竟迷了自己的眼。

“……？”

吉尔伽美什的手停在半空，一个离自己不远不近的距离。

“如果真的想好的话，”

吉尔伽美什说，手掌微微上下动了动。

“那么，就来试着握住我的手吧。”

“……”

胸中涌上温热的悸动，时臣不自觉地做了一个吞咽的动作。盯着那只手——那只前世自己从未曾过触碰的手，那只今世自己一直试图逃离开的手——盯着那手心纹路里面流动的阳光，感到一时晕眩。

——只要、握住的话……

他握紧了自己的右手——那曾经印着和眼前这个人唯一联系的刻印的右手，指尖在掌心刻下微疼的印记。

——自己就能摆脱之前的那些……

眨眼间，眼前又飞过那些混着温热的血液与冰冷的背叛的黑暗的细节。一帧一帧，快速而短暂地跳跃放映。

——……过往、吗……

脊背上又开始上窜直插心肺的冷意。胸腔里残留的痛觉似被触碰了开关一样开始复苏。

——……不行。

他猛地闭上双眼，自己对自己摇了摇头。

——不能再往回看，不能再退缩……

再度睁眼，他放松自己握紧的右手，缓缓地抬起了胳膊。

——要试着相信……相信他不会再……

“……果然，不行。”

就在指尖要触碰到吉尔伽美什掌心的时候。

“果然还是不行。”

吉尔伽美什突然将自己的手掌收了回去。

时臣的手一下僵在了半空，失了目标的指尖上温度开始迅速地流失。

“……什么、不行……？”

他在一片慌乱的脑海里努力寻找着还能用的语言。

“我……哪里……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什打量着时臣，神色是时臣看不懂的复杂。

“……你啊，到底是真心愿意来找我的吗？不会是绮礼强迫了你什么吧？”

时臣一愣。

“……您在说什么呢……”

他说，无处可去的右手在空中握成拳，无力地慢慢垂下。

“我当然、是自己愿意才来找您的……”

“……既然这样，”

吉尔伽美什轻轻叹息，叹的时臣心里一阵冷风刮过。

“那你那个表情，又是怎么回事？”

“……诶？表情……？我……”

没有完全放下的手几乎下意识地捂住半边脸颊。

吉尔伽美什又回复了单手撑着下颌的姿态，无奈道：

“你自己不知道吗？……你现在的表情，

“——简直就像，要哭出来一样啊。”

“……我……”

时臣不自觉地碰触自己的眼角，指尖的凉意渗进并不湿润的眼眶。

“我并没有……”

“……无意识地，吗……”

吉尔伽美什却似乎没听见时臣的辩解一般轻喃道。

“所以果然还是、不行啊……”

时臣甚至都说不清楚自己此时心中到底是种什么感觉。迷惑，恐惧，绝望搅成一团堵在胸腔。

“……为什么……？”

他听见自己的声音无法控制地颤抖。

“我……我是真的想试着……！”

“……”

吉尔伽美什此时的表情几乎可以称得上是苦笑了。

“那你又为什么要露出这样泫然欲泣的表情呢？搞得好像是我在逼迫你一样啊。”

“……您并没有……”

“我啊，虽然一直是在追求着你没有错，但是却不想逼迫你啊。”

吉尔伽美什杵着下巴看着时臣，眉眼间似乎带着些不可解的伤愁。

“我可不想因为自己的逼迫而最后只能眼睁睁地看着你消失啊，时臣。”

时臣觉得，身边的空气一下子就冷了。

“……为、什么……？”

——这听起来，简直……

他问，听见自己身体里面的不安无规律地乱窜的声音。

“为什么……您会有、这样的顾虑……？”

——就像他想起了、前世的那些事情一样啊……

然而，吉尔伽美什的回答却是更加令人困惑的模棱两可。

“……我也说不好啊。”

他幽幽地说道。

“只是最近经常有一种感觉……觉得我好像曾经做过什么伤害了你的事情，从而失去了你啊——”

“……！……”

时臣简直不知道自己应该为哪一点感到惊愕。是他开始有了对前世的印象么，还是……他说他“伤害”并“失去”了自己……？

“……而且啊，”

没有等到时臣的回复，吉尔伽美什便自顾又道：

“你之前也几度对我说过让我不要杀你或者我会害死你这样的话吧？这都让我觉得我是不是真的对你做过什么过分的事情——虽然我自己真的什么都想不起来……更何况，你在我面前又永远是这样一幅满是痛苦的表情，这可真是……让我不知道怎么办好啊。”

“……您……”

“……呐，时臣。”

没有给时臣组织语言的时间与机会，吉尔伽美什便抢了时臣的话头道。

“既然话说到这个份儿上了，那你能不能告诉我——

“我到底曾经对你做过什么？还有，我要如何做，才能让你不再有这样痛苦的表情呢？”

捂住脸颊的手像是一下被抽干了力气一样滑下，时臣感觉到指尖在侧脸留下一串微凉的薄汗。

——他并不记得。

从来就不善于应对突发情况大脑混乱中处理着所有的信息。

——可他有残留的“感觉”。

——他问之前发生了什么。

——他说他曾“失去”自己。

——……他说他不想再伤害自己。

——这是不是、是不是说明……

“……我……”

——自己真的可以相信，他再不会像之前那样对待自己了……呢……？

“……还不能告诉您……到底发生了、什么。”

一瞬间，时臣看见吉尔伽美什的表情垮了下去。

他些许动摇，但还是坚持说道：

“……您所感觉的、猜想的，确实……不能说不对。但是……那是我现在也没有准备好该如何向您说明的事情。”

——……果然，要说自己不担忧，还是不可能的。

深呼吸，时臣继续道：

“那些事情……以后也许不消我说您就会知道，也许我会在想好之后告诉您……但是我现在还不能说——因为我担心，如果告诉了您，您就再也不会像现在这样在我面前、和我讲话了……”

“……那种事情”

“……但是，王啊，”

遮掉吉尔伽美什有些不满的抗议，时臣轻轻勾起嘴角，柔和自己脸上的线条。

——但是。

“这一次，我想努力试试。努力让那个时刻——那个您知道一切的时刻——到来的时候，您还愿意让我留在您的身边……”

——自己这一次……

眯起眼，时臣看到吉尔伽美什红色的眼眸融化自己瞳孔的蓝。

——不想放弃。

“能请您给我这个、努力的机会吗……？”

灿金的阳光落在吉尔伽美什灿金的发上。时臣恍惚间看见那位身穿铠甲的黄金王者站在自己面前。他的身影和面前的吉尔伽美什几度交叠，却最终消失在吉尔伽美什唇边的一抹柔软的笑意之中。

“——也好。”

吉尔伽美什挑起下巴，用一种充满了骄傲却又温柔的表情看着时臣。

“就给你这个机会，时臣。你可要好好表现啊。”

时臣笑，觉得浑身都因为那耀眼的阳光而暖了起来。

“十分感谢，吾王。”

想了想，又道：

“另外，在下还有个不情之请。”

吉尔伽美什玩味地挑眉。

“说。”

“——手。”

时臣说着，向吉尔伽美什伸出了自己的右手——那曾经刻着和眼前的人唯一联系的、也是阻断着他们之间关系的令咒的右手。

他看见自己那已经没有了令咒的手背上，跳跃着金色的光线。

“能让我……握您的手么？”

当吉尔伽美什的手将自己的手掌握紧的那一刹那，时臣觉得终于从那黑暗的淤泥中脱身，一转身，便撞了满怀温暖的阳光。


	9. 10

10

——温泉，居然真的来了啊……

豪华的温泉旅店，舒适的双人房间。时臣捧着一条干净洁白的浴巾，进退两难地杵在和庭院相连的和风推拉门口。

房间里面还飘着些晚饭的温热味道，却又混进一些从门外渗进来的、秋天夜晚的清凉气息。这样微妙的气味窜进鼻腔扰乱认知，带来一种不真实的错乱感。再加上有流水声隐隐约约，更让时臣觉得如坠梦中。

——虽然已经到了有一段时间了，不过这样的进展还是让人怎么都没有办法习惯啊……

时臣捧着浴巾，看着自己的身影清浅打在纸门上，随着如幻象般的水波投影微微晃动。

——一起泡温泉、什么的……总觉得不论做了多少心理建设都不够啊……

“喂，时臣！慢死了啊！”

门外突然传来吉尔伽美什有些不耐的催促，伴着一阵哗啦啦的水声衬托其心情的急躁。时臣捧着浴巾的手颤了一下。

“……啊、啊……就好……”

胡乱地应着，明白自己已经是逃无可逃。时臣深呼吸，解开了自己浴袍上的腰带。

温泉的水很舒服，却也很烫——甚至可以说，好像有点儿太烫了。

时臣在吉尔伽美什目不转睛地注视下踏进温泉里面的时候，觉得自己浑身都热得像是要被煮熟了一样。

他小心翼翼在了一个离吉尔伽美什不远不近的安全距离蜷成一团，恨不得将自己的脸也埋进水里。

吉尔伽美什见状，只有哭笑不得地好心提醒道：

“……那样会蒸得很难受的啊，时臣。”

时臣眨眨眼，心说可你这样看着我更难受，但却还是听话地稍微坐起来一点。

但也只是一点点而已。

吉尔伽美什无奈地笑着叹口气，道：

“……不要这么紧张吧，时臣。好不容易来一次，还不好好放松放松吗？”

“……可是，”

时臣哽了哽，咽进一口温泉湿热的水汽。

“总还是觉得……有点……呃，不太好意思……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什一怔，随即轻笑一声。

“……你啊……”

他的声音轻柔，漾在水面的微波里，漾得时臣心里一痒。

“没什么可羞耻的，时臣，习惯就好了啊。”

他带着那如水波般柔和的笑，向时臣伸出手。抬起手臂的动作让水面泛起小小的波浪，一下一下推着时臣的胸口。

“来，到我这边来——别告诉我你到现在还想要躲开我啊。”

时臣发现，他完全没有余力拒绝。

将自己的手搭上吉尔伽美什的手掌的时候，时臣感觉到温泉的水温在自己的掌纹中细密地散开，将吉尔伽美什的体温涂抹到自己手心的每一个角落。

“…………”

他站在吉尔伽美什面前，感到温泉的水将将没到自己腰胯，水面晃晃荡荡，徒增一层暧昧不明的羞耻感。裸露的上半身虽然直接接触着微凉的空气，但却一点感觉不到冷，只觉得一阵阵热气直往脸上冲。

“……王……那个……”

他游移着自己的视线，恨不得现在就背过身去潜进水里，却无奈吉尔伽美什紧紧拉着自己不放，让自己怎么做都不是，只得站在那里，接受吉尔伽美什目光毫无遮拦的洗礼。

“……还请您别这样……”

“——真美。”

“……诶？”

“我说你真的很美啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什说，声音宛如梦呓。

他就这样抬着头，从下向上地眺着时臣。时臣在他迎着月光的红色眸子里看见一片光影如痴如醉地摇晃着，摇晃出的那轮廓宛然便是自己。

他一下子失了语言，甚至连害羞还忘了，只觉得月光披覆在自己背上，凉凉的，暖暖的。

“……王……”

“我的眼光果然从来没有差过。”

吉尔伽美什说，自满而骄傲。他手臂上微微用力，让时臣在水中半蹲下，变成可以平视的高度。

“你真的很美，时臣——”

他又重复一遍，用那只空着的手抚上了时臣的眼角。

“尤其是这双眼睛，蓝得像宝石一样——真不愧是我看上的宝贝啊。”

“……”

时臣怔怔地，觉得眼角有吉尔伽美什的指尖带上来的温热水滴顺着脸颊往下滑。

“我……那个……”

吉尔伽美什看着彻底呆掉的时臣勾起嘴角，触在时臣眼角的指尖转而拨弄起了时臣鬓角的发丝。

“什么啊，不过夸你一句，就不会说话了？”

“……不、啊，那个……非、非常感谢您的赞赏……”

发丝在脸侧扫出酥酥麻麻的触感，时臣眨眨眼睛回过了神。

“只、只不过……被您这样夸奖，还真的是不、不太习惯……有点、有点意外……”

吉尔伽美什指尖的动作微微一停。

“怎么，自从我和你见面以来可没少夸过你吧？我记得我可是从第一次叫住你的时候就告诉你你很有趣了啊。”

时臣唇间漏出一声略带苦味的笑。

“……那个时候，我从来没想到您会是真的这么认为……”

吉尔伽美什一个挑眉，时臣觉得他握着自己手的力度明显加大了些许。

“怎么，在你眼里，我就那么不可信？”

“……并不是那样！”

时臣慌忙否认，却在吉尔伽美什追诘的眼神下再度语塞。

“那、那是因为……”

嚅嗫半天，也不知道该如何解释自己因为前世的事情而对他的逃避。

吉尔伽美什见状，一声轻叹。

“……嘛，算了，看来又涉及到你那些还不想对我说的事情了啊。”

他这样说着，却也不再追问，只是拉着时臣，让他坐到了自己身边，然后十分自然而然地便环上了时臣的肩膀。

“那我也就不问了——我可不想破坏这么好的温泉夜晚啊。”

“……唔、唔……”

时臣因为吉尔伽美什不由分说便环上来的臂膀而浑身一僵，但又不好挣脱，只好就由着他去，感到吉尔伽美什的体温隔着水温也依然霸道地传到了自己的身上。那温度太过舒服，让他也不由得逐渐放松了下来。

两人之间，一时无话。

月光如水，静谧地倾洒在温泉的水面之上，激起一片无声的粼光的浪。一片安然中，时臣听见吉尔伽美什的呼吸声规律而沉稳，就来自自己极近的身侧。

他觉得自己的心情也随着这呼吸声，奇迹般地慢慢沉静下来了。

刚才的羞赧与不安似乎被温泉蒸成水汽挥发进了空气，现在的他只觉得自己的身心都被这水、这月光荡涤地洁净而轻盈……

——平静而幸福。

“……”

他因为心中冒出的这几个字而暗自一愣，然后却又默默地轻笑了起来。

——啊啊，是这样吗。

他轻轻闭上双眼，在黑暗中似乎也能看到清灵的月光。

——这就是“幸福”吗。

思绪在一片微漾的水波上飘着，他慢慢地、小心地歪头，试探地靠在了吉尔伽美什的肩膀上。

“……时臣……”

而吉尔伽美什只是听来有些惊诧地唤了一声他的名字便不再说话。时臣只觉得他搂着自己的肩膀的力度又增大了一些。

于是他放心地，将自己的重心慢慢全部交付给了那副结实的肩膀。

“……这样就好啊，时臣。”

他听见吉尔伽美什轻声说，声音轻拍入耳膜，带来如水的安抚与悸动。

——如果这样就可以的话……

“就这样和我在一起。”

吉尔伽美什的声音很轻，却带着凛凛不容否决的威严。

——自己是不是真的可以……

“我一定会让你幸福的。”

——获得幸福。


	10. 11

11

这个世界上，有些人——说好听了叫做雷厉风行，行动力强——说不好听了，就叫做自我中心，给点阳光就灿烂。

而很不幸的，吉尔伽美什就是这一类人中的典型代表。

温泉之旅短短几天，似乎便让吉尔伽美什有了充分的自信不管自己怎么折腾时臣都不会有怨言，所以，一从温泉回来，他便又有了新的要求。

——我宽大的允许你一窥我工作的盛况，时臣。

他这么说的时候，表情是睥睨天下般的自得。

而时臣则很轻易地就答应了——或者说，他根本没想好要怎么拒绝就稀里糊涂地点了头。

于是现在，他坐在绮礼的车里，开始苦恼自己是不是答应得太轻易了一点。

“……那个，绮礼啊……”

他犹豫了再犹豫，最终还是开口问一心开着车的绮礼。

“我这样的闲杂人等去你们的工作现场……是不是还是不太好？”

绮礼目不斜视地即答：

“完全不会，吾师。”

“……”

时臣被绮礼的如此干脆果断噎了一下，但还是有些不放心地问道：

“……可是真的不会给你们添麻烦吗？你看，我什么忙都帮不上，还得让你们多个顾虑……”

“请不要这样想，师。”

绮礼坚定而诚恳地道。

“只不过是在棚内拍一些写真罢了，您无需思虑太多……更何况，”

他说着，将车拐进一条小路。

“如果您在的话，吉尔伽美什也会不那么闹心吧。”

“……噗、呵呵……”

时臣一愣，随即没忍住地笑了出来。

“他果然还是一如既往让人头疼的人呢。”

绮礼侧过眼来瞟了时臣一眼，随即似乎也是微微地笑了。

“……是啊。”

他如是应着，将车开进了一片开阔的停车场中停下。

“我们到了，师。”

“……哦。”

时臣闻言，赶忙解开安全带下车，跟着绮礼向面前的一幢并不起眼的双层建筑走去。

“这里竟然就是摄影棚啊……”

他打量着这朴素的建筑，径自叹道。

“真是看不出来是王这种人气者拍摄的地方呢。”

绮礼并不否认时臣的说法，只是一边打开门将时臣让进门去，一边道：

“这里确实并不是最顶级的摄影棚，只不过这次请来的摄影师水平很高罢了。”

“哦？”

时臣进到室内，打量着那些自己并不熟悉的器械，有些拘谨地和穿梭其间匆忙做着准备的工作人员点头示意，随口问道：

“是什么样的摄影师？”

“是一位冬木本地出身，很年轻却很有成就的摄影师。至于名字——”

绮礼将时臣带到一排椅子前面，示意时臣可以随意就坐。时臣点点头，便伸手去拉其中的一把。

“是间桐雁夜。”

时臣的动作一下子停滞了，椅子腿和地面摩擦，在空气里划出刺耳的刺啦一声。

“……你说、他叫……什么？”

他真心希望自己听错地又向绮礼确认了一次。

而绮礼对时臣的反应也有些疑惑，但依然认真地如实答道：

“间桐——间桐雁夜。”

“……”

时臣的手不知觉地抓紧了椅子背。

“……他……”

他想了想，还是有些不死心地追问道：

“他、他有什么特征……？我是说，你知不知道他长什么样子……？”

绮礼更加困惑地看着时臣，摇摇头。

“我之前也没有和本人接触过……怎么了时臣师，您是和他有旧交么？”

时臣努力保持着镇定。

“……我……”

却在听见一个带着颤音的熟悉声音时差点失控。

“……远坂……”

时臣浑身僵直地转过身，看向那声音的来源。

“远坂……时臣……？”

时臣觉得，这大概是自己有生以来最不想碰上的意外情况，并没有之一。

间桐雁夜还是那个间桐雁夜——即使他的面色已经恢复健康的红润，头发也是正常的黑色，却依然掩盖不了这个事实——他是一直爱慕着葵的青梅竹马，照顾着凛与樱的雁夜叔叔……憎恨着远坂时臣的，间桐雁夜。

他的左脸，还留着一道极度显眼突兀的疤，疤痕一直延到左眼，配合着他此时的表情显得有些骇人。

看着这样的雁夜，时臣几乎已经可以断定，他是记得所有的一切的。

“……雁夜……”

时臣呆愣地看着雁夜，一时丧失了所有的思维。

“——怎么，你们认识吗？”

就在此时，吉尔伽美什也从雁夜身后走来，察觉到时臣与雁夜之间不同寻常的气氛而开口问道。

而几乎是同时。

“——不。”“——是的。”

他和雁夜给出了截然相反的答案。

雁夜的表情瞬间便带上了些许怒意。

“……你竟然说不认识我，时臣？！”

“……我……”

时臣背上浮上一层冷汗，他犹豫着回答，感觉到吉尔伽美什疑惑的目光逡巡在他们两人之间。

“……怎么回事，你们两个？”

雁夜回头看了吉尔伽美什一眼，再次看回时臣的时候怒意更甚。

“你既然还和他在一起，却说你不记得？！别开玩笑了啊，时臣！”

“我、”

“你其实都记得的吧！……不，应该说，你怎么可能忘呢！远坂时臣。”

雁夜厉声质问着，向前跨了一步。

时臣在他的气势下一步后退，同时看到吉尔伽美什的眉头皱了起来。

他吞咽了一口口水，道：

“……雁夜，你、你先冷静一下……”

“我怎么可能冷静得下来！”

雁夜却似乎因为他这句话而更加恼火了。他又一步紧逼上来，大声喊道：

“都是……都是因为你，葵和樱才会遭受那样的不幸，我也才会忍受那样的痛苦……可是你！你竟然还能这样一脸无辜地说你不记得？！”

“……雁夜……”

“你怎么能做出这样残忍的事，时臣！？”

雁夜越讲越大声，已经吸引了旁边工作人员们的注意。时臣几度想要打断他，但收效甚微。他似乎沦入一种疯狂的境地，不管不顾地大声喊道：

“随便地把女儿送到那种地狱般的地方任由人折磨，又随便地将自己的妻女送走、不对她们进行任何照顾……甚至最后又随便地死掉，居然还让葵误以为是我杀了你！……而现在，你居然又如此随便地出现在我面前，告诉我‘让我冷静’？！这怎么可能！”

时臣再度后退一步，觉得膝盖有些软。

——葵，凛，樱。

曾经自己最宝贵的家人。在记忆中也不断重现的、温馨的面影。在之前几十年的痛苦人生里，每当回忆起她们之时也都能给予自己些许慰藉。

然而，自己那终止于金丹剑刃的生命记忆并不能告诉自己之后在她们身上又发生了什么。难道说……

“……她们、难道……”

“……啊，是了，因为你随便的就死掉了，所以不知道她们发生了什么吧。”

雁夜了悟般道，眼神里面充满了鄙夷的悲悯。

“那么我告诉你——樱在间桐家，身体里面被间桐的虫所侵蚀，早就失去了那个年龄的女孩应该有的一切，在我……我走之前，就已经接近崩坏了。而葵……葵……”

他握紧了双拳，浑身抑制不住地颤抖。

“葵因为你死去而伤心欲绝，甚至还责怪是我杀了你！所以我……我……我才会那样掐上她的脖子，然后因此直到死——直到现在，都背负着无可摆脱的罪恶感……”

他停下来，几度喘息。

“而这说到底，这都是你的错啊！……时臣，你到底长着一颗什么心，才能现在毫无罪恶感地站在这里，而且居然……居然还和这个金闪闪、还有你那扭曲的弟子若无其事地在一起？！”

“……！……”

仿佛一块带着毒药的冰开始在身体里面慢慢化开，一阵带着冷意的疼痛开始在时臣的皮肤下面侵蚀。

——怎么、会……

他看着雁夜，看着雁夜左脸颊上的前世遗留下的疤，觉得自己的胸口也被划了一道口子一样，皮开肉绽的疼。

——明明，是想要安置好她们的……明明，觉得那样做是对她们最好的……

眼前浮现前世妻女的脸庞。葵，凛，樱——那些本该明媚的笑脸上，此刻却全部染着分别那天如血色般浓烈惨淡的夕阳。

——……可竟然，她们也因为自己，而……

鲜血的颜色铺天盖地了整个回忆的画面，时臣脚下一软而身体后仰，却不意间被一双有力的双手扶住了肩膀。

“……师……远坂先生。”

绮礼的声音透着清晰可辨的担忧。时臣抬头，冷不丁便撞上他那双总看不出感情的漆黑的眸。

“您可还好？”

“……绮、礼……”

也许是因为肩膀上隔着衣服传来的那厚实而粗糙的触感，时臣觉得背后绮礼的存在感突然强的令人窒息。

——还请不用担心，时臣师……

那个时候的场景突然再次回溯。那个时候，绮礼是不是也是如此站在自己身后，用着如此低沉而顺从的声音，说着……

——机票什么的，从一开始就没有准备啊——

“……啊……”

被洞穿的痛感再一次贯穿了左心房。时臣觉得浑身的温度都在从左胸打开的伤口处迅速地流失。

——……所以，会被杀啊……

他在一片被寒气模糊了的视线中看到吉尔伽美什眼中的红色尖锐而醒目。

——这样为了圣杯战争而放弃了一切的自己，这样耽于争夺而连至亲的家人都保护不了的自己……

——这样自以为是却一事无成，竟还想要背叛的自己……

他觉得那红色在寒气中也凝成刀刃，让自己的每一寸皮肤都被其划得分崩，每一个骨节都被其割得离析。

……不可饶恕，时臣……

鄙夷的目光。冰冷的话语。

被看透的愚蠢。被舍弃的生命。

——所以，会被杀死啊……

“……放开……”

他一下挣脱绮礼扶着自己肩膀的手，双腿开始脱离控制的自行牵引着他的身体往外逃。

“……时臣师？”“……时臣？”

身后，绮礼和吉尔伽美什双双唤着自己，可在此时的他听来那已与死神的诅咒无异。

加快了逃跑的速度，时臣甚至不知道自己撞翻了多少摄影用的道具。但此时，那些都已与他无关了。

——必须走。

此时他的脑海中，仅只剩下了这一个念头。

——必须赶快走，走得远远的。

——否则……

“——时臣！”

身后，吉尔伽美什的声音伴着脚步声而来，时臣跌跌撞撞地冲出了摄影棚的门。

——这样的自己，迟早……

“时臣！等一下！”

——会再次被他舍弃的啊……

“——我说叫你等一下啊！！！”

左手手腕一下被拉住，时臣听见背后吉尔伽美什的声音有些气急败坏。

“这都什么情况？！你和间桐到底是怎么回事？！还有那些你死我活的又是什么状况？！”

握着左腕的力道大的让时臣感觉到疼，但皮肤下蔓延的痛感却已然让这些外在的感官麻木。他使劲挣着吉尔伽美什施加在左腕上的束缚，就像落入陷阱的猎物试图挣脱困住自己的网。

“……放开我！……”

“说什么傻话！”

吉尔伽美什自然是不听，手上反而抓得更紧。

“现在你这个样子我怎么能放开你！再说就算我放开你你能去哪里？！”

“……！”

时臣觉得，自己被当头打了一棒。

——没想到自己竟然到了这一世，都还是这样无力，无用……

周身神经因此而麻痹。

——但又无处可逃。

这样想着，时臣放弃了挣扎。他好像突然就懂了逃不出陷阱的猎物到底有多么无助。

“……求您……”

被紧紧束缚的手腕似乎已经失去了知觉——被紧紧束缚的心脏似乎也是。那里仿佛只剩下了机械的跳动，一下一下，将逐渐失温的血液毫无意义地输送到逐渐失温的四肢。

——冷。

“……我请求您……”

他听见自己的声音带上了自己唇齿间的颤抖。向死的身体之中唯一的温度却是来自眼眶。

——疼。

“放过我……”

——……绝望。

吉尔伽美什那边却没有了声响。

沉默突如其来，铺展得过于冗长。时臣觉得自己眼中的温热也被这冗长的沉默迅速地剥夺了其温度，在坠落地面的时候发出如冰晶落地般的噼啪声响。

他甚至都怀疑，下一秒，自己手腕上那被紧紧握住的温暖，也会就此消失了。

然而。

“……时臣。”

手臂被猛地向后一拽，时臣毫无防备地被拽的转过了身，而后便直接落进了一个温暖的胸膛。

他一下子僵直了身体。

“！……王……”

“别害怕，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什的右手终于放开了时臣的左手腕，转而环上他的肩膀。而右手则在时臣的后脑，一下下地轻抚出安慰的力量。

“我不会对你做什么的。绝对不会的。”

他说，声音轻柔如同哄一个受了惊吓的孩童。

“没什么可怕的，也没必要逃走——我绝对不会放你一个人离开的啊。”

“……王、……”

被吉尔伽美什的胸口承接的眼泪如破春的潮，时臣双手紧紧抓住吉尔伽美什胸前的衣襟，用力得自己的手指都感到了疼痛。

“我……”

想要说些什么，可本就支离的思绪来到口中更只剩下了破碎的呜咽，被汹涌的泪水冲刷无踪。到最后，已然不听使唤的唇舌只能费劲千辛万苦拼出几个最简单的字：

“……对、不起……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什对此没有做任何回应，只是手心中的力量依然充满着安全与包容。

时臣哭得更加大声了起来。

“对不起……对不起……”

他像坏掉的娃娃一样在哭声中不停重复着这一句话，感觉眼泪带走氧气，慢慢地将自己拉入无知无觉的黑暗。

“……对不起……”

吉尔伽美什横抱起哭到瘫在自己怀里的时臣的时候，看到眼泪还在从他的眼角不断地流出来。

胸口被打湿的部分接触空气，将凉意黏在皮肤上无法消除。

“……”

沉重地叹息，他抱着时臣向棚内走去。

——虽然并不想逼迫时臣说什么，可发展成今天这样的状况却是自己怎么也没有想到的。这可真是……

踢开门，便看见绮礼和雁夜并排坐在椅子上，工作人员们三两成群聚在一起窃窃私语。所有人的目光在一瞬间都聚在了自己身上，那气氛要多诡异有多诡异。

——……让人不爽。

“今天不干了，该滚的都赶快给我滚！”

他大声吼了一句，让自己充满了怒气的声音打在摄影棚的每一面墙上。很快地，在一阵嘁嘁喳喳的骚动过后，摄影棚中只剩下了绮礼和雁夜。

他抱着时臣走到雁夜面前，居高临下地藐视着这个脸上带着一道疤的男人。

“间桐。”

他唤了一声男人的名字，看到男人抬起头来，眼神中带着点恐慌又带着点愤懑。

他觉得自己刚才想问的所有一切都在一瞬被时臣瘫在怀中的重量压得无影无踪。

“……”

他危险地眯起眼睛，唇角几度抽搐，最终只冷冷吐出一个字：

“——滚。”

雁夜看起来有点吃惊。

“……你不问吗？”

吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，紧了紧自己的臂膀。

“把时臣害成这样的家伙，我又能指望从他口中听到什么公允的信息吗？”

雁夜听言一愣，随即却面带嘲讽地笑了。

“……我害他？别笑死人了。他那只能算是自作自受……而且，应该还有你的一份儿功劳在里面啊，金闪闪。”

吉尔伽美什因为这个称呼而别扭地皱了眉，但却也无心纠结于此，只问道：

“我？”

“啊啊，是啊。”

雁夜怪异地笑着站起身来。

“要说起来，你说不定还是最没资格站在我面前质问我的那一个啊——如果我没猜错的话，之前那次杀死了时臣的，就是你——和你现在的经纪人先生吧？”

说罢，还回头瞟了绮礼一眼。

“——是这样吧？言峰绮礼。”

而绮礼只是用那双永远没有波澜的眼睛看了看雁夜，又看了看吉尔伽美什，没有答话。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得身上一阵冷。

“……什么意思……？”

雁夜却只是背上自己的包，嗤笑道：

“刚才不让我说的可是你，现在我可没有心情多费唇舌。具体的你就等着时臣醒来再问他吧——不过不知道那个时候，你是不是还愿意这样护着他呢？——天上天下唯我独尊的——

“——英雄王吉尔伽美什。”

当咣的一声关门声响在身后响起的时候，吉尔伽美什才找回自己的语言。

“……这是怎么回事？绮礼。”

雁夜已经走掉了，偌大的摄影棚中只剩下了自己和绮礼。

他听见自己的问话在棚中留下无解的回音。

“……”

绮礼沉默片刻，冲他轻轻点点头，又摇摇头。

“间桐雁夜说的是对的。但我所知的也只有‘他是对的’这一点了。而且现在并不是说这个的时候。”

他简单收拾了一下东西，然后从口袋里面掏出车钥匙，先吉尔伽美什一步向门口走去。

“到你家去吧。时臣师也需要好好休息。”

“……嗯。”

吉尔伽美什低头看了看依然昏睡的时臣，罕见地没有抱怨绮礼的自作主张……也没有去问绮礼“时臣师”这个称呼所包含的的意味。

——……总觉得，这些零碎又毫无头绪的信息突然就这样毫无预兆地涌到面前，即使是自己也有点吃不消哪……

在脑海中拼凑着所有那些关键词，却怎么也得不到答案的他径自苦笑。

——看来，也只有等时臣好些了直接去问了吗……

坐上车的后座，让时臣的头枕在自己的膝盖上，吉尔伽美什不自觉地伸手，抹去时臣脸颊上已经冰冷的泪痕。

——只不过啊……

指尖从时臣眼角下移，顺着他的脸颊描绘侧脸的轮廓。吉尔伽美什贪恋着那皮肤微凉的温度而迟迟不愿将手移开。

——不知道心里一直埋藏着如此沉重的东西的时臣，到底准备好对自己说出那些自己不知道的事情了吗……


	11. 12

12

时臣醒的时候，天色已然向晚。夕阳从天幕上褪去，留下一片青黄不接的暮色。吉尔伽美什房间里的灯光和这暮色混在一起，勾兑成一片朦胧的羸弱。

时臣苍白的脸在这一片羸弱中，显得遥远而不真实。

吉尔伽美什在他醒了之后并没有多说什么，只是给他热了一些绮礼做好留下的粥，送到床边。本是意欲喂他，却被时臣无言地拒绝。于是只好将碗递到时臣手里，坐到床边，看时臣一口一口地吃着粥，长久无话。

空气里面，只有勺子与碗碰撞的声音叮咚回荡，如同冰晶，在时间的流动里面砸出坑坑洼洼的痕迹。

时臣吃好粥，将碗放到床边的小柜上。吉尔伽美什适时地递给他纸巾，他接过纸巾的时候，看着吉尔伽美什的眼神里面如同混杂进了此时暧昧不清的光线，让吉尔伽美什更加不知如何开口才好。

他只能看着时臣用纸巾擦了擦嘴，又看着那张纸巾在时臣手中被揉成小小一个白团。

他张了张口，却最终再次闭上。之间什么也没说。

倒是时臣，看着这样的他，虚弱地叹口气，先开了口：

“……我本来并没有准备好，现在就将一切告诉您的。”

吉尔伽美什点点头，表示理解。

“但是……现在这种情况下，如果再不说，您一定会非常介怀吧……而且我想，雁夜已经跟您说了一些什么了。”

吉尔伽美什迟疑了一下，但还是点点头，想了想，又摇了摇头。

时臣扯了扯嘴角，吉尔伽美什不知道他是不是试图扯出一抹笑意。如果是，那显然并不成功。

“……是么。”

时臣说，似是理解了吉尔伽美什语焉不详的肢体动作。他的声音杂着暮色，沉重而虚弱。

“那么，我再隐瞒您，也没有什么意思了……”

他说到这里，深深地吐息。

“就让我告诉您，所有那些您想要知道的事情吧——

“——那些已死的、前世的事情。”

暮色已沉。房间里的灯光更显昏暗。

时臣的声音因这昏暗而更显低沉——低沉而平直，如同被刻意熨烫过一般没有感情的起伏。

“我前世能够得见您的真容，是因为圣杯战争——那是一场为了争夺被称为圣杯‘愿望机’而起的、残酷的战争，我在此也并不想过多地叙述——总而言之，为了参加这场战争，身为魔术师的我召唤出了您——英雄王吉尔伽美什，想要让您来帮助我获得胜利。

“这就是我们前世的关系——御主和英灵——只是这样而已。”

“……嗯。”

吉尔伽美什似懂非懂地应，虽然并不能完全理解这其中的许多概念，但也没有打算追问。

时臣继续道：

“但是前世，我们的关系却并不如同我想象的那样——我的愿望是达到‘根源’，那是远坂家世代都在渴求的记载了所有过去与未来的地方；然而您的现世却是为了追求这世界上的愉悦，对‘根源’——甚至圣杯本身——都不屑一顾。这就使得我们之间，永远没有应该有的交集……”

说着，时臣便想到那几乎从未连结过的魔法回路，浑身便是一阵闭塞的钝痛。

“……你的意思是说，前世我们虽然是……‘主从’的关系，但却并无交集吗？”

然而吉尔伽美什却并不能完全理解时臣所描述的这种背道而驰。时臣看到他眉间蹙起的皱纹。

他思虑片刻，道：

“……说没有交集也许并不合适。因为毕竟，我还是您的主，您还是我的从。所以偶尔，我们还是能有些许对话，但是……”

——无聊啊，时臣——

金色的王者那溢于言表的冷漠与鄙夷再次充斥了自己的脑海，时臣闭上眼，在黑暗中吞咽下那无法消化的伤。

“……是吗。”

吉尔伽美什轻声应着，似乎是明白了时臣突然断掉的空白到底意味着什么。

时臣睁开眼，看着吉尔伽美什有些了然的神情点点头，肯定了吉尔伽美什的理解。

“正因如此，我们之间的关系才注定了扭曲吧——互相利用，却又互不承认，明明该向着同一方向，但却只能背道而驰、渐行渐远……”

说到这里，时臣却突然无声地苦笑了。

“……但如果只是这样的话，也不至于会到那样的结局吧。”

吉尔伽美什觉得心脏抽跳了一下。

“……那个，我杀死了你的、结局吗？”

“……嗯。”

时臣浅浅地应声，嘴角苦涩的范围扩大。

“虽然痛苦，但不得不承认那只能算作我自作自受——”

他这样说，让吉尔伽美什想起下午雁夜那句“他那是自作自受”的话。吉尔伽美什因此觉得很不舒服，但却最终没有打断时臣的话。

他只听得时臣幽然如同游魂地说道：

“……因为毕竟，我前世，是打算杀死您的啊。”

吉尔伽美什一怔。

“……为什么？你不是说想让我帮你得到那个圣杯还是什么的东西来实现愿望？”

时臣叹息。

“正因如此，我才不得不让您在得到圣杯后自尽——因为要达到‘根源’，必须全部的英灵都死去才行啊……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什些许沉吟，似乎是在理顺这其中的逻辑。

“……所以你一开始召唤出‘我’，就只是为了到最后杀死‘我’？”

“……”

时臣唇线微微扭曲。

“……从结果来看，就是这样的。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什因为这话而震惊地半张着嘴半天无话，时臣看着这样的吉尔伽美什只有无尽的苦笑。

“……不知道您前世知道这件事的时候，是不是也是现在这样的表情呢？”

顿了顿，随即却又自我否定道。

“……不、不会的，那时的您一定会是极度气愤的吧——气愤如此一个毫无趣味可言的愚蠢臣下竟然自不量力地想要背叛您，气愤高洁的自己竟然只被当做一个必死的道具使用——”

他停下，深呼吸，唇齿之间泄露出些许的颤抖。

“……所以您会想要杀死我，是理所当然的啊。”

吉尔伽美什瞪大了双眼。虽然之前已被告知“自己”杀死了“时臣”，但这样的前因后果却是他始料未及。他觉得有许多疑问，也觉得哪里似乎有着微妙的差池，但是却并不知道自己应该从何问起，最后只吐出一句毫无意义的话：

“……所以、我才……杀死了你吗？”

却没想到，时臣竟否定地摇了摇头。

“……其实，说您杀死我并不对。因为，您并没有亲自动手——”

“没有、亲自……？”

“您只是挑唆了侍奉了我三年的弟子——对，就是绮礼——让他从我背后，用我送给他的剑刺穿了我的心脏……而您自己，”

时臣的目光隔着粘稠的昏黄光线落进吉尔伽美什眼底，在那里涂抹一片幽蓝的血液。

“虽然我的记忆中并没有记录，但我能够肯定——您自己在我死的时候，一定是在旁边看着的吧……

“——看着我这个无聊的、没用的愚蠢男人是如何一事无成地、愚蠢地死去的——”

——血。

时臣的话就像一瞬间撬开了一扇尘封的仓库的门，从那之后，一些画面与感觉突然铺天盖地涌了出来——就如同那天，在那个夕阳如血的医务室中的感觉一样。

吉尔伽美什再一次看到眼前的昏暗中，浓稠的血色蔓延，蔓延出一片逐渐冰冷的灵魂的形状。而那形状，那个红色礼装、棕色卷发的形状，分明就是时臣——身体已经冰冷僵直的，眼神空洞的落入虚空的，远坂时臣。

而这次，与上次不同的，他似乎还看到了自己——一直在一旁冷眼看着这具逐渐失温的尸体的自己——走上前去，用脚尖踢了踢那再也不会冲自己回过来的头颅，不屑地、冷漠地笑了起来——

“……呃！……”

他用力地一下子闭上双眼，将那些画面隔断在眼睑之外。再度睁眼，时臣的苍白的脸和深蓝的眼冷不丁地打入瞳孔，就如同撞开一个秘密开关那般，让一些难以言喻的感觉在皮肤下面复苏。

——愤怒。不甘。遗憾。悔恨。

——……还有……

“所以，王啊——”

——无处可去的渴求。

“这就是我们之间所有的故事……我并不奢求在知道了这些之后您还能留这样曾经想要背叛您的我在身边，我只是……王？”

——无处可逃的痛苦。

适才还一直在持续的叙述突然不自然地中断，时臣僵直了身体盯着突然一下搂住自己脖子将整个人都扑到自己身上的吉尔伽美什——确切的说是吉尔伽美什头顶的金发——不知所措。

“诶……那个、王……？”

“……时臣……”

而吉尔伽美什却不顾时臣的慌乱。他只是这样抱着他，感受着他胸口起伏的呼吸，这才觉得些许平静。

“……太好了……”

他喃喃，让时臣的体温浸润自己的体温，让时臣的心跳带动自己的心跳。

“……你还、活着……太好了……”

沉默。

时臣眨眨眼。

吉尔伽美什依然挂在他的身上没有动。

沉默。

时臣再眨眨眼。

“……那个，王……？您、您是不是……诶、那个……”

——理解错了什么？

他想这么问，但又觉得这样质疑有些说不过去，于是只能犹豫地将后半句话挡在了唇齿之后。

自己长时间以来想象过无数种吉尔伽美什知道了所有一切之后的反应——冷漠的，愤怒的，无关心的，甚至觉得自己疯了的……但不论哪一种，似乎都和眼下的状况相去甚远。

——所以、这是……什么情况？

他僵在那里，怎么说怎么做似乎都不对，只感受到吉尔伽美什身上的重量压得自己有点儿闷，有点儿热。

吉尔伽美什没有抬头，只是继续将头埋在时臣胸口闷闷地说：

“我不想……失去你。”

时臣愣了愣。

“……可是……”

“那很痛苦。”

吉尔伽美什没头没尾地抢白道。

“我想我感受到了——‘我’的感受——那很痛苦。”

“……什”

“——看着你死，真的很痛苦啊，时臣。”

“……诶？”

时臣觉得，自己一直以来一些根深蒂固的认知突然一下便崩塌了。他扯了扯嘴角，试图澄清一些什么。

“您、您在说笑吧……我……呃、”

却在吉尔伽美什抬起头来的那一刹那丧失了所有的语言。

他看到吉尔伽美什的表情，是从没见过的——无助。

“……王……”

吉尔伽美什眉眼间的笑意带着温柔的迷茫。

“……时臣。”

他唤着时臣的名字，那声音似乎带着磁场，让时臣觉得在一瞬间有电流从身体之中流过。

“我觉得，即使在前世，‘我’也一定一直渴求着你吧——”

他说得肯定，却让时臣更加迷惑。

“……诶？但是，您明明……”

吉尔伽美什微微垂下眼，眼角透露出一丝不解。

“……我想不起来你说的那些，所以我也不知道，之前的‘我’到底是怎么想的……但是，”

他复又抬眼，目光坚定地直落进时臣的眼底。

“‘我’在渴求着‘你’，这一点是绝对不会有错的。”

时臣右手指尖颤了颤。

“……可您、您最后杀了我啊……”

“……这也并非、不能理解吧。”

吉尔伽美什轻叹一声。

“毕竟，一个一直想要得到的人竟然只把自己当做道具、还想杀害自己——如果我是‘暴君吉尔伽美什’的话，我估计能想到的，也就只是杀之而后快了吧。”

他说着，自嘲地笑。

“——还真是愚蠢啊，那个曾经的‘我’。”

“……”

时臣呆呆地听着，觉得心里似乎有两条认为永远不会改变的平行定律正悄悄地起着变化。

吉尔伽美什见状，又是一叹，伸手抚上时臣的脸颊。

“以为杀了就没事了，想来是当什么‘王’当久了连基本的常识都错乱了吧——那种事情除了徒增痛苦之外还能有什么好处？——而且还为现在的我添了这么多麻烦啊。”

时臣依然愣愣地没说话。

吉尔伽美什掌心的温度暖如春雨化田。

“所以我这一世，可决计不会再犯这种低级错误了啊，时臣。”

他笑，笑容又渐渐恢复了那种属于他的踌躇满志。

……却又带着惊世的温柔。

“这一世，我绝对会留住你——无论如何都要让你留在我身边，绝对不会再让你受任何伤害了啊。”

啪嗒一声，时臣听见自己心里有什么东西断裂，又有什么东西接上了的声音。

——……什么啊，这是。

他走马灯般回想起前世今生发生的一切，突然觉得那些一直沉甸甸地压住自己的东西轻轻然便烟消云散了。

——原来，自己那么久以来，都一直是错的吗。

所有的画面似乎都有了新的意义，他因为那其中自己一直错过的东西而产生大笑的冲动。

——想要在一起却又不敢伸出手。背过身去却又害怕失去。固步自封，原地徘徊，自己陷入自己臆想的二律背反。却没想到……

“……我们，竟然……是一样的啊……”

他笑着，抬起自己的手，覆上了吉尔伽美什抚在自己脸颊上的手。

他听见自己声音激动异常，却又平静异常。

“我们竟然，有着一样的心情，却又一样错得离谱啊，吾王……”

吉尔伽美什挑起眉。

“……一样？”

“啊啊，是啊。”

时臣道。

“您还记得此生我第一与您对话的时候，说过什么吗？”

“……什么？”

“我说——

“我仰慕着您啊，吾王。”

吉尔伽美什一下子怔住，随即却又顿悟状地一下子笑开了。

“……是啊，你是这么说过。”

他轻声说，似乎也在回忆那个空了的舞台，那次“第一次”的会面。

“那时候我还问你，这‘仰慕’和别人有什么不一样啊。不过那时候，你没有回答我……”

“那么现在，您可知答案了吗？”

“啊啊，我想我知道了啊——”

““——因为这份感情，从很久之前就开始了啊，时臣/吾王。””

接下来的吻来得自然而然而顺理成章，就仿佛一对多年未见的恋人重新聚首那般的激烈而温和。

舌尖交换的温暖与魔力无关，却带着另一种令人心安的力量——细腻而强大的力量。在这力量之下，两条背道而驰的轨道慢慢聚拢，交合，最终形成了一个首尾相接的圆。

而在那圆的里面——

“做好觉悟吧，时臣。此生即使你想跑我也再不会放开你了啊。”

“是，吾王。”

——是迟来了整整一生的相伴。

  


  


【终】


End file.
